Living With Autobots
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Sam thought that once Barricade and Starscream had repaid their debts, his problems were over. Then he finds out Optimus Prime also feels he owes him...A sequel to "From The Bottom Up" which is itself a sequel to "Code Of Honour." May contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

Living with Autobots.

Summary: Sam thought that once Barricade and Starscream had repaid their debts, his problems were over. Then he finds out Optimus Prime also feels he owes him...A sequel to "From The Bottom Up" which is itself a sequel to "Code Of Honour."

Rating: M for safety

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Paramount, not me.

Continuity: Movieverse.

Living with Autobots.

When a large flame-patterned semi truck pulled up on the side of the road outside their house, Ron and Judy Witwicky were a little mystified. When the driver got out, they assumed he was after directions. When said driver assisted their sole son (who had one arm in a sling) out of the cab, they gave up wondering and headed to the front door, intending to ask.

"Mom, Dad, hi, meet Op, he'll kinda be staying with us, if you're still willing to take a lodger? Or I can stay with him? Is that okay?" Sam babbled before either Ron or Judy could say a word. Both the older Witwickys looked at the rugged-looking truck driver, who nodded in acknowledgement, and then at each other. Both knew that when Sam spouted off like that, he was hiding something.

"I think we need to all go inside and talk, Sam, and I don't want anything left out. I want the truth from you Sam, there's been too much secrecy around you recently, and don't fob me off with 'National Security!'" Ron said.

Sam had opened his mouth, about to use this point exactly, and shut it again, suddenly lost for words. It was then that the truck driver spoke. "Sam, I think they are right. They deserve to know the truth as your Creators, and as your position could put them at risk."

Optimus' voice as a holoform was the same as his usual voice, and both Ron and Judy appeared stunned into silence by the rich tones. Judy was openly staring in admiration, while Ron was looking surprised at a trucker having the voice of a public speaker. Even Sam was staring at Optimus' holoform, but more in horror than amazement, because he thought he knew where Optimus was going, and the middle of the street was the wrong place for what would inevitably need to follow – proof.

"Op, no, not _here_!" he begged. Optimus looked around and nodded.

"Your son is correct, but you need to know. What you will hear and see is a secret, one your country does wish to preserve, but you do have a right to be informed. Please get into your vehicle and follow me, and then all your questions will be answered." At their uncertain look, he said "Please, Mr and Mrs Witwicky, trust me, and if you cannot trust me, trust your son."

"Mom, Dad, honestly, it'll be safe enough, and I think he's right, you need to know about everything. I'm sick of lying to you because the Government say you mustn't know. I'm sick of having to make excuses to you. Come with us to the Lookout and I'll give you the whole scoop, no holds barred, and so will Op."

"Well, this had better be good," Ron said as he dug in his pocket for the keys to his Porsche. "We'll just follow you, right?" he asked Optimus.

"It might be easier if your son accompanies you in your car. With one of his arms damaged, getting in and out of my cab could be awkward. Plus he knows the way if we get separated. With the increased traffic after the recent earthquake, that could happen."

Sam nodded, and went with Ron and Judy. Once they were in the car, Ron said "What's this all about son?" Sam sighed.

"Please, just wait till we get to the Lookout, it'll only take ten minutes. That way, I can prove what we'll be telling you." Ron sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it your way, son, but this had better be worth it."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam's parents, because of Mission City and Bumblebee's changed appearance, knew the basics about Mission City and the Autobot -Decepticon conflict, but Bumblebee was the only Autobot they had actually met, and they had only seen him the once in robot form. Sam had to admit that Optimus had taken the right attitude with his parents.

As they got out of the car, and Ron asked Sam "Okay, Son, you promised us an explanation," Sam heard a familiar sound, and with practiced nonchalance indicated with his thumb over his shoulder at where Optimus was mid-way through transforming.

Sam's parents stood there with their mouths gaping open as they watched a semi-truck turn into twenty-eight foot of imposing Autobot leader. As he had when first meeting Sam, Optimus sank to his hands and knees to bring his head down to their level.

"Greetings, Mr and Mrs Witwicky, I am Optimus Prime. I apologise for the inconvenience, but your son and I have a matter which we must settle. Your son has saved my life one more time than I have saved his, and for this reason, I must repay him. It is a debt of honour laid upon me, as I took an oath promising to do this long before our war began."

"Uh...um...hello?" Ron said in mild shock as Judy realised her mouth was hanging open and closed it with an audible click. She did not shift her eyes from the Prime's noble visage, mesmerised by his captivating blue optics and that wonderful, rich voice.

"You know that incident with the cops? And the one when I was removed on a matter of National Security?" Sam said, breaking into the muddled thoughts of both parents. "Well, that's all connected with the situation I'm now in..."

As Ron and Judy listened, Optimus and Sam took turns to tell Ron and Judy all about the Code Of Cybertron, how it had already impacted on Sam, the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, the Mission City fight, and how that fight meant that the Autobot Leader was now honour-bound to return the favour Sam had done.

The telling took Sam and Optimus several hours, but once they had finished, Ron and Judy looked a bit dazed. Then Judy shook her head and said "Well, it could be worse, it could be another one of those Decepticon characters." She looked at Optimus and said "Well, I see one issue with the lodger idea, you won't fit in our house."

"My holoform can, my natural body can stay in truck form, parked by the side of the road. I can move it if it gets in the way." He nodded to her. "I would be grateful if you would allow it, that way we can explain my presence to your neighbours, and I can learn about humans by living with your family."

Judy sighed, and looked at her husband, and said "Well, Ron, it looks like we've got ourselves a new lodger."


	2. Chapter 2

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Two.

A/N: This chapter briefly references events detailed in "Code Of Honour" (Barricade and Sam) and "from The Bottom Up (Starscream and Sam)." If you have not read these, (or need to refresh your memory on the details) these are the stories you may wish to refer back to.

Belated kudos to writer **SkyHighFan**, who pointed out to me (before anyone else did) that Optimus owed Sam. Thanks for the bunny!

As it happened, after a while Optimus did not spend a huge amount of time in the house, for his holoform could not be projected through walls. For appearance's sake he walked it through the front door, dissolving the holoform once it was hidden, and at other times the Autobot leader could project it through the window. However, with Bumblebee present much of the time, he often excused himself to carry out a commed conversation with the yellow scout. Sam was not sure if Optimus was trying to give them some privacy, found human life was unbelievably dull, or a bit of both, but after about a week or so, nobody seemed to mind.

Sam getting to school had needed a little discussion, but it had not been the logistical nightmare that Starscream's Code-keeping had required. Sam had sat down with Optimus one evening before term began, and said "I think we need to talk."

Optimus was in truck form, as was necessary, and Optimus opened his cab door so that Sam could sit on the edge, which he did so, and after checking nobody was looking yet, materialised his holoform so anyone who came out would not think Sam was talking to himself, and said "What is it you wish to discuss, Sam?"

"Going to school," Sam said. "I had issues with this with the Decepticons. Barricade insisted on taking me to school, and with _his_ alt, everybody thought I was in trouble. Okay, he used Trent as an object lesson to shut everyone else up, and managed to even persuade the staff, but I still felt self conscious, while Starscream contrived to kidnap me, albeit in front of everybody and they didn't know it." Sam shut his eyes, the image of Starscream's alt in the school car park still fresh in his mind. He took a deep breath and went on.

"I've already got a reputation at school for weird transportation that, quite frankly, I want to lose, but I'm not missing any more schooling over it, I've already missed enough. But, look, is there some way you could guard me and let 'Bee take me in? Getting in and out of a truck every day is gonna raise questions that I don't think "National Security, Can't tell" will cover. "

The holo nodded as Optimus spoke. "I have been giving this some thought, Sam, and I concur, if only for the reason that getting in and out of my cab with a broken arm would be difficult for you. You are also correct about the believability of my alt being anything to do with the security of your country, even though that is, in fact, true." Optimus paused then turned his holo's head to face the teen. "Sam, I think that I could just tail Bumblebee to the school, then park up in a nearby side street where I can observe the school. Would this be acceptable?"

"Acceptable? Big guy, you've just set me at ease, that'll be absolutely perfect." Sam exclaimed. This was not an untruth, for the issue had been worrying Sam. His experience with the 'cons had driven home the point that any proxy would be temporary, and although the Decepticons giving him a medic's position meant he'd not accumulate any more life-debts, he still needed to let the Autobot Leader discharge this one.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When Sam returned, school was awkward for the first week or so, with people asking where he'd been and what he'd done, and the 'National Security' explanation mollified all but his closest friends and most bitter enemies. Even Trent backed down at this, his earlier unnerving encounter with Barricade still fresh in his mind, although he threw a nasty look at Sam and wondered aloud what possible use Sam could be to anybody, let alone the people responsible for the security of all the states of the US.

The Autobot Leader had reconnoitred the area around the school before term started, and found somewhere within line-of-sight of the school to park up and wait. He had also, with Sam's help, put together the template for a suitable alternative holoform design should the need to send his holoform into the school arise.

One problem Sam had not foreseen was Miles.

"Hey, bro, we need to talk," his blonde friend had said, and rapidly steered him somewhere where they could not be overheard.

"What's going on, Sam? Mikaela and I and your alien robot friends have been searching for you for weeks and were worried sick, then you waltz in like nothing's happened. I know about the Autobots now, and Mikaela and I and the Twins managed to kinda prank Trent. But still you're close-lipped about it and that's makin' me pissed. I mean we're brothers, right, so spill, what's going on, Sam?"

"Miles, you know I can't talk about it at school, but if you come with me afterwards, we'll head to the Lookout and we'll explain everything to you," Sam said. "I didn't exactly _plan_ on vanishing like that, you know?"

"You didn't look as if you needed forcing to get into that Raptor either," Miles remarked, although he looked a bit less annoyed. "In fact you seemed reasonably chummy with the pilot, or the holoform, or whatever it was."

"Had I resisted it could have gotten real awkward, there was a reason I went along with it," Sam said. "Look, come with me and 'Bee to the Lookout tonight and I'll answer all your questions, bro, I promise." Sam's response seemed to mollify the other teen, and he stopped interrogating Sam as they headed to class.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

The trip to the Lookout was taken up by Sam explaining about why he'd gone in Starscream without a struggle. "The mech in question has few scruples where humans are concerned, and I didn't want to risk him harming, or threatening to harm somebody, if I refused."

"What did he want you for anyway? Why didn't he swoop down and just take you by force in a less public place?" Miles asked.

"He wanted me unharmed for reasons of his own that Optimus will explain more fully," Sam said, using a thumb to indicate the semi-truck that was following a few feet back.

"Yeah, something to do with the Code of Cybertron wasn't it? I'm still not completely clear on that," Miles said.

"Well, Optimus will explain more about that when we get there," Sam said.

As they got to the flat top of the lookout, Bumblebee turned and slowed, flicking his doors open to let the two human boys get out. Once they were clear, the Camaro shifted with a sequence of sounds now familiar to both Sam and Miles into the doorwinged form of the scout. As usual he came out in battle mode - as Optimus had once explained, while on Cybertron that had made sense and saved more than one Spark. Sam reflected once more, as Bumblebee converted his cannon to a hand and retracted his battle mask, that the scout's name suited him. With the dark, rounded lenses of the battle mask, the doorwings, and his yellow and black colour, he bore a resemblance to the creature he was named for. And like his insect namesake, his cannon meant he packed a powerful sting if he were threatened.

As Bumblebee finished transforming, Optimus reached the top and found his own space where he could transform. He too came out in battle mode, and he too took the time to put his weapons and face armour away. When he had done so, he turned to face Bumblebee, Sam, and Miles.

"Greetings, Miles and Sam, I believe you wanted to speak to me regarding the recent events with Barricade and Starscream, which arose as a result of keeping a promise which translates best as the 'Code of Cybertron'."

"Uh, yeah, kinda," Miles said, wondering how the Autobot Leader knew. Sam, suspecting another of Bumblebee's hidden microphones sewn into the lining of his Jeans, just smiled.

"So just what is this 'Code of Cybertron' exactly?" Miles asked. "I know you've told me before but i'm still a bit hazy on it.

"The Code of Cybertron is a sworn and solemn oath to repay in kind a life debt. In other words, if someone saves their life they are honour-bound to do likewise, and if this involves guarding the person until such a need arises, then so be it." Optimus said. "Any Cybertronian who takes the Code of Cybertron oath, be they Autobot or Decepticon, is honour-bound to keep it. It is considered such an important and binding oath in our culture that few will break it. Those who have done so have found themselves ostracised and outcast, for if one will break a solemn vow of honour, how can they be trusted with anything else? That is why first Barricade and then Starscream, despite theor antipathy to the boy, put themselves in a position where they could guard Sam at all times."

"So the Police car _and_ the plane – they were both Decepticons?" Miles asked." I mean I guessed with the plane, but the cop-car as well? Or was that different?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, that was Barricade and Starscream, and why I was associated with them is kind of a long story, and it would also explain why Optimus is sticking to me like glue, so I guess I should tell you."

Optimus lowered himself to a seated position, and picked up the explanation, for Miles still looked confused.

"Some of the Decepticons do have a sense of their honour, including Barricade and Starscream. When a group of humans attempted to destroy Barricade, Sam intervened upon finding out, and saved Barricade by warning him and then helping him defend against the humans. In doing so, Sam saved his life." Sam nodded as Miles looked at him, mouthing "did you?" Optmus waited for Miles to bring his attention back to him before he continued his explanation.

"Barricade felt bound by his oath to repay the debt, which he did when Starscream attempted to capture and kill Sam. In doing so, Barricade seriously damaged Starscream, and again, it was Sam's intervention that saved Starscream's life. Also having taken the Code, Starscream then took Sam to his base to protect him, as, unlike Barricade, Starscream could not just park around the corner." Optimus looked at Sam, and said "Do you want to continue, Sam, or Swiftstrike, as you ended up being named?"

Sam could have quite happily had that detail left out, and he flashed Optimus a baleful glare.

"You know, sometimes you can be awfully embarrassing," he said. "And here was me thinking Mum was bad!"

Before Optimus could ask Sam what he meant, he ploughed on with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Living with Autobots.

Chapter Three.

"Long story short, I became seen as an associate rather than Starscream's pet, and when somebody challenged that, I ended up in a duel, which I won." Sam explained. "That's how Decepticons often settle disputes, I'd wager. In doing so, I earned their respect, and they marked that by giving me a new name, Swiftstrike".

"It used to be a custom common to both factions, the giving of a new name if someone distinguishes themselves in combat." Optimus said.

"Well, in our country, and all over the world, humans give medals," Miles remarked. "But I guess we humans shouldn't assume non-terrestrial races will do so just because we do."

"I would have preferred that, because not using my given name could have been seen as disrespectful, so I had to get used to it," Sam said. "Anyway, a mistake led to the warehouse I was in collapsing, and Starscream shielded me with his own body, thus dispatching my debt to him, so once things were a bit less hectic, they sent me back home." Sam thought back briefly to the turbulent trip back, with his broken arm, on Ravage's back. "However, Optimus here worked out that in Mission City, I saved his life twice, while he saved mine only once. So one's cancelled out, but the other still stands," Sam explained.

"I also took the Code of Cybertron oath," Optimus said, picking up the tale. "Thus, I will guard Sam from danger until my duty is discharged, although that does not mean I will then abandon the boy, just that I will not need to be in such close attendance, and can delegate the duty to Bumblebee, something the Code does not allow. It was my life that was saved, it must be me that saves him in return."

"Thing is, what danger is likely now?" Sam asked. "Hell, I managed to ingratiate myself with half of those in the Decepticon Base. Even Skywarp respects me now, and having been given the titles of Assistant Tactical Officer and nurse, most of the others seemed to accept me as part of their frigging faction!"

"Do not underestimate the capacity of some Decepticons to quickly forget your role now your alliance with them is over," Optimus said. "You would have been seen as more of an associate than an honorary Decepticon, and it is likely that Starscream's need to keep you from harm afforded you some protection. Now that his debt is paid, that protection is no longer in effect, and Starscream himself is now free to destroy you himself, if he so desires. Also, new Decepticons are arriving all the time. Some of them may have no allegiance to Starscream, and even amongst those who do, they do not know you and may themselves decide you should die, for destroying either Megatron, the AllSpark, or both."

"Ah, yeah, there is that, I guess I am still in danger from the new arrivals," Sam said, deciding not to mention that associate or not, he felt that some friendships had been made while he was there. "And I guess although Skywarp respects me, it doesn't mean he likes me, or that he wouldn't attack me if he got the chance."

Optimus nodded solemnly. "Never underestimate them, Sam. Many Autobots made the same mistake, and did not survive to learn from it. I advise you to treat the Decepticons with extreme caution. They are at a disadvantage to us, with the human government opposing them and with no easy way to obtain fuel, and that could make them employ desperate measures."

"Couldn't we try to reason with them, call a truce or something? If they stop attacking us and offer to work with them instead, surely it would be the best situation for everyone?" Sam asked.

"Many Decepticons see humans as inferior and would rather crush humanity like the insects they see them as then work with them," Optimus said sadly. "For some it's a matter of pride, others prefer to take what they can by force rather than work for it. We can try, Sam, but whether such an approach would work is in doubt."

Sam nodded slowly, remembering the vicious little Swindle and his derogatory comments about humanity in general and him in particular. Sam could not see him accepting peace or putting his grudge against Sam aside on Starscream's say-so. That reminded Sam that the red mech was still out somewhere doing an ore survey, and he made a mental note to watch his back more carefully in future. Come to think of it, there were several new arrivals amongst the Decepticons. Once Optimus had discharged his duty, he'd be a little more cautious, although being with Bumblebee should afford him some sort of safety.

"Shit, Sam, you've not had much luck recently, have you?" Miles said sympathetically.

"Well, I guess I'm still alive, so I guess it could have been worse," Sam said.

"True'" Miles said, looking up at Optimus. "Do you mind having to do this, or is there a way you could get out of it?"

Optimus shook his head. "There is no way to remove the debt honourably except to pay it off," he said. "I do not mind, at the moment I have left Prowl and Ratchet in charge of the Base. If a situation arises, they a should be well able to cope, anything that requires my attention, I can either take Sam with me, or leave him for a short period with a proxy, although that last is only to be used when there is no other choice, and for as short a time as possible."

"If you've had everything explained to your satisfaction, Miles, can we head home now?" Sam asked. "Unless you've warned your parents and have something else you want to do, a dip in the lake maybe?"

"No, they're expecting me late but I don't have anything I particularly want to do, it's a bit cold and late for a dip in the lake. I guess we could watch for planes coming from Nellis, but we could come up tomorrow for that, so sure, let's head home."

As the two boys turned to head back to Bumblebee, Sam noticed Optimus suddenly straighten up and look upwards, his gaze carrying far beyond the cloud beginning to gather in the sky.

"Hey, Big Guy, what is it?" Sam asked, knowing that, unlike humans, Optimus would not be distracted any from his task by replying.

"Signals from other approaching Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticon," Optimus said. "They are too far distant for me to decipher their content, but I can count the signals, and I count three Decepticon and six Autobot frequencies. Six new warriors will be a welcome addition to our group."

"Yeah, and I may have three more Decepticons coming after me too," Sam said with a nervous little laugh. "Looks like you may be able to discharge your debt to me in a timely fashion after all.

"Perhaps," Optimus said. "However, I surmise that the message was sent out about two months ago. That means that they are probably now a month or so away, so you have that long to prepare yourself for that possibility."

"I wonder who the Autobot arrivals are?" Sam asked. "As I recall, you have named several dozen I've never met who are presumably on their way." _'Or dead,'_ Sam thought but did not say.

"Indeed, we are missing so many I will not even try to guess who these latest arrivals may be. I will send out a new message to let our soon-to-arrive Autobots know that they are heading in the right direction and that they are expected," Optimus said. He straightened up and stared into space for a few seconds before saying "Okay, that is done. I would like to come back in two weeks or so to check for a response."

"Two weeks?" asked Miles. "Don't you want to come back earlier?"

"I surmise that they are so far distant that they will not get my message for at least a week, and it will take about the same time for any reply to reach us here," Optimus said. "Returning earlier would serve no useful purpose. I will return in two weeks to find out if they have replied, and to find out who they are, you are both welcome to join me as is, of course, Bumblebee."

"Okay, I'm up for that. Are you, Miles?" When he received no reply from his friend, Sam turned to him with a concerned look on his face. Miles, however, was not paying any attention to Sam, but was watching an F-22 that seemed to be swooping and diving just a short distance away. Sam's hackles rose, because he was sure that the said aircraft was Starscream. He heard Optimus turn to look, and saw Optimus transform into battle mode as he motioned the two humans to stand behind him. "It's Starscream," he said, confirming Sam's suspicions. "Get back."

As Sam complied, dragging Miles with him, Bumblebee also entered battle mode and moved to stand just behind and to the side of Optimus, ready to back him up. He turned to speak to the two boys.

"Back up a good way, if Starscream charges Optimus, you do not want to be in the way."

Sam nodded, and even Miles had twigged by now, saying "You mean that...it's the same jet that picked you up at school?"

"Yep," Sam said, drawing Miles back.

"Then...that turns into a robot too?" Miles said, as Sam backed off, taking the other teen with him.

"It is, and believe me, he's not too keen on humanity, so let's just keep on backing up as far back as we can go."

Sam and Miles backed off a little more, and then stopped when they reached the end of the dirt road that terminated at The Lookout. Then they stood and watched as Starscream, as if on cue, moved closer to The Lookout and transformed into robot form. He landed carefully at the edge of the Lookout, and gave Optimus' swords a jaundiced look.

"I'm not going to hurt either of the humans, particularly not Assistant Tactical Officer Swiftstrike, so you can put your weapons away. I only have a favour to ask of him," Starscream said.

"Not so fast, Starscream, I knew him first, I claim the right," another voice said, a familiar voice from behind them. Sam turned in time to see Barricade begin his transformation into robot form. Sam began to back off the other way, but had to run back to try and get Miles, who had frozen, staring, at the fierce frontliner.

"How did he sneak up on us without us hearing?" he asked. Although the question was addressed to Sam, it was the Decepticon grounder who answered.

"I have a stealth mode which I use for stalking and tracking, I activated it once I became aware you were up here."

"Barricade, I am ready to fight you again and win if need be, and Optimus will also defend Sam – ah, that is Swiftstrike -, so unless you want to end up being turned into scrap, may I suggest that you stalk off elsewhere?" Bumblebee said, raising his cannon.

"Now that's not very polite, considering I only wanted to ask Swiftstrike a favour," Barricade said. "If you insist on forcing my hand, I will be forced to play it."

Without warning, Barricade lunged forwards and seized Sam in one hand, lifting him up as he cried out and kicked.

"If either of you make a single move against me," Barricade said "I will crush him."


	4. Chapter 4

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Four.

A/N: A 'brace' is another term meaning a pair. For my European readers, a "cell" is the American expression for a mobile phone.

"Belay that, Barricade, how can he help either of us if he is dead?" asked Starscream.

Barricade gave Sam a little shake and said "If you stop trying to get an unfair advantage, and the Autobots stop posturing, maybe we can discuss this in a civilised manner, without me needing to threaten Swiftstrike to do so!"

"I agree!" Sam said. "It would be more comfortable for me too, so can I agree to talk to you both if you put me down?" Looking at Bumblebee and Optimus he said. "And it might make things a bit less tense if you two stand down? They've said they want to talk, and I believe them. If Barricade intended to kill me I'd be dead by now."

"And I have already stated that I will not harm him," Starscream said. "Much as you mistrust my word, I can only assure you that it is sincere. Like Barricade, I could have obliterated the human by now if that was my intention."

The two Autobots gave each other a brief look and as Bumblebee powered down his cannon and the Prime put his swords away, they shifted their stances to more relaxed poses. Optimus flipped open a panel on his leg and withdrew a canister of energon.

"I apologise for my lack of faith in your word, but your faction were designated 'Decepticons' for a good reason. I would feel more comfortable with your word if we could all drink energon together, the traditional symbol of a temporary cessation of hostilities, and one I am sure neither of you will break with."

Taking a mouthful, Optimus passed it to Starscream, who took several gulps of the fluid inside before passing the canister to Bumblebee, the Seeker licking his derma in appreciation. Bumblebee took a swig and then passed the container to the black and white Decepticon, who was still holding Sam in one hand. Barricade took the container and finished the contents in two gulps before handing the empty back to Bumblebee.

"That's better," Barricade said, and set Sam back on the ground. "I came here to ask Swiftstrike if I could have my wires unkinked and my joints checked for grit by him." He looked at Sam. "Those nimble digits of yours are soft and small enough to reach the places we cannot, and gentle enough not to hurt." He paused and switched the direction of his gaze to look at the Autobots. "There, is my request harmful to your human charge in any way?" he asked.

"Barricade, how dare you! As your Leader, I should have been permitted to ask first!" Starscream said.

"I accept your leadership under protest, Starscream, you know that!" Barricade replied. "If you want me to give you the respect afforded to a Leader, _earn_ it!"

"Um, what's he talking about?" Miles asked Sam. He meant to whisper it but it came out louder than he expected, and Miles suddenly found him the object of regard of not just Sam, but the four Cybertronians. Miles shied away from Barricade's crimson glowing optics and said "That is, can you explain what you're talking about..." then, almost as an afterthought squeaked "Sir?"

"Yes, I would appreciate an explanation too," Optimus said.

"Very well," Starscream said. "While staying with us, Swiftstrike achieved quite a reputation for straightening wires and getting grit out of our joints. Now he is not there, we are missing it, and decided to seek him out, wondering if we could avail ourselves of his services now. As Leader, I insist that our assistant Tactical Officer see to me before he attends Barricade."

"And _I_ insist, that as I asked first, he see to _me_ first," Barricade said." Also, I met him first so I claim the right by close association."

"Hang on a minute, don't _I_ get a say?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course, Swiftstrike," Starscream said. "Which one of us would you like to assist?"

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Sam muttered to Miles. As he turned to continue speaking to Miles, he stopped as he realised his friend was not listening to him, or even looking at him, but was instead waving at Starscream. Sam, alarmed, moved to stop him, he was sure he'd warned his almost-brother that Starscream was no Terraphile, but at that moment the Seeker spotted the movement and turned to look at Miles.

"Excuse me Sir," Miles said, projecting his voice so Starscream could hear him. "I may have an idea that would benefit you both."

"Well, if that's the case, tell me what it is, we have wasted enough time on this, I should be getting my wires unkinked right now," Starscream said.

"I know the procedure you're referring to because I used to do it for the two with Lamborghini alts, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Miles explained. "They never complained about my technique, and if it would help, I'm willing to do one while Sam – er, that is, Swiftstrike - does the other." He smiled and took two steps towards Starscream, his admiring glance at Starscream obvious. "And if you don't mind me saying, Sir, I'd love to try it on a _plane_." If Starscream had missed the look, the tone of Miles' voice could have left him in no doubt of Miles' interest.

Starscream preened under Miles' admiring gaze, his wings twitching in pleasure. "Well, yes, that might be an elegant solution to our dilemma, it would be useful to have _two_ such handy humans at our disposal. Very well, human, you may attend to me." He moved away from the edge of the Lookout, Optimus and Bumblebee parting to allow his passage. When he got to a clear enough space, he lowered himself to the floor face up and beckoned to Miles. "Show me how skilled you are with those nimble organic fingers, human."

"Then I can have Swiftstrike to unkink mine?" Barricade said, and without waiting for an answer he got to his knees and then rolled on his back. At first Sam was puzzled that the two Decepticons would put themselves in such vulnerable positions with the two Autobots present, but then recalled the energon drinking. The custom must be held very sacred for the Decepticons to trust that the Autobots would not attack them when they were belly-up, and thus so exposed.

Starscream lifted his plating with a sight hiss, the armour lifting above the sensitive innards enough to allow the young blonde human entry. Miles eeled his way under the Seeker's plating with an agility Sam had not known the other human possessed, and it seemed that his massage/wire straightening skills were nothing to scoff at either, for Starscream began to breathe sighs of relief.

"Well, are you going to watch Starscream getting seen to or are you going to help me, Swiftstrike?" Barricade asked acerbically. Sam felt tempted to tell Barricade where to go, but in the interests of Human-Decepticon harmony he bit his tongue, slid under Barricade's plating, and set to work.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Two hours later saw two still-alert Autobots, a brace of extremely relaxed Decepticons, and a pair of tired humans.

"That was good, thank you Swiftstrike," Barricade said as he rose from his supine position.

"Yes, my human was very attentive too, Starscream said as he got to his feet and then slid his legs down so he could lean forwards to speak to Miles without looming over him too much. "I cannot simply keep calling you 'human'. What are you designated?"

Miles looked confused for a moment, but then his chaotic mind seemed to work out what the Seeker was asking, and he drew himself up without pride and said "My given names is Miles Douglas Lancaster, Sir."

"Very well, Miles Douglas Lancaster, I thank you for the service you provided today." Starscream said. "I will require the same again, and will find a way to inform you when."

"Um, if you want to use my name, just 'Miles' will do, Sir, unless we both know another person called Miles," said the blonde human with a slight look of embarrassment that Starscream, with his advanced sensing equipment, registered. Not wanting to lose the human's favour he submitted the information to memory and said, "Okay, Miles, if you are happy with that."

"Well, yes, I am happier with that, sir. Not many humans are called by their full names outside of courtrooms, only their first names amongst friends, which I would like to think that we are, Sir. If you want to consider yourself my friend, would you mind if I called you by your name?"

Sam had to admire Miles' adroit line of questioning and phrasing, and decided that Miles had missed a calling in the diplomatic services, as Starscream said "Why yes, of course, friends should be able to call each other by their given name, Miles. My designation is Starscream. If you meet one of my Decepticons, you can ask for me by name." He paused as he watched the human. "However, if referring to me in front of another of my Decepticons, you should add the appellation 'Leader' before my name. After all, if they dismember you for a lack of respect, I cannot reverse their action."

Miles swallowed and said "Understood, Leader Starscream, understood loud and clear."

"Good," Starscream said. "I would hate any harm to come to somebody so skilled. Miles bowed and backed away.

Starscream must have taken – and accepted – Miles' actions as dismissal, for he nodded, went to the edge of the Lookout and said "Stand back, I do not want any of you to be harmed by the heat of my thrusters." Although the humans were mainly out of range, they retreated further, and the two Autobots joined them. When Starscream was satisfied that they were far enough away, he fired up his thrusters, took off, transformed into jet mode, and flew off. Once the Seeker had gone, Barricade transformed back to car form.

"I will return in two weeks, Swiftstrike, same time and place," he said.

"Uh...okay," Sam said, hoping he'd remember. "Here, text me the day before to remind me?" he asked, rattling off his cell number to the frontliner.

"Very well, your contact number is recorded, I shall do as you ask," Barricade said, and then folded down into car form and took off.

Sam breathed out as the black and white Decepticon took off, heading back to Tranquility. He briefly fretted over the wisdom of giving the Decepticon his cell number, but decided now was a bad time to be having second thoughts.

"Thank God that's over with, and at least I know that as long as I'm useful to that pair, I'm safe," Sam said.

"Do not forget, Sam, that with a new wire unkinker, your usefulness to Starscream at least may be over," Optimus said. "As he now seems satisfied with Miles, he may now consider you expendable."

"What if I act as a tactical officer, and come up with ideas that may help his faction?" Sam asked.

"Be sure to make sure he is aware that you are having those ideas before you meet him face-to-face," Optimus said. "I would hope that he would check first before choosing to immolate you, if he chose that path, but Seekers can be unpredictable."

Sam shivered. "Have you any way of contacting him?" the human asked. Optimus nodded an affirmative.

"Well, could you give him my cell number and ask him to give me advance warning of any visits?" Sam asked. "Just so I can run in the worst-case scenario, or give him ideas if need be?"

"Certainly, Sam, Ratchet knows how to get such important messages through," the Prime told him.

He moved towards Bumblebee who folded down into car form and flipped both seats open as an invitation to the two young humans, and as both were acquainted by now with both of 'Bee's forms, they happily climbed in.

"Hey, Bee, can we drop Miles off to his place, then go home ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Compliance" Bumblebee said, using a sound byte from the "Flight Of The Navigator" movie.

The two humans got in, and Bumblebee pulled away, playing "Ride Of the Valkyries" from his speakers. Optimus folded down into truck form, and followed close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Five.

A/N: Thanks to MeowthTwo, a writer on this site, and my real-life best friend, who helped me find inspiration for the following chapter.

The next two weeks went by without incident, aside from the odd barbed comment from Trent, but Sam found him easy to deal with. Taking an object lesson from Starscream, any comment he had to make to Trent was delivered with cool disdain, enough that Trent knew he'd been slighted, but not enough to provoke a fight. Trent eventually decided that sniping at Sam was no longer fun, and the barbed comments stopped.

The two weeks marked two other events: the break-up of the school for half-term, and a return to the Lookout, both so that Sam could unkink Barricade's wires, and so that Optimus could check the identity and ETA of the six Autobot warriors who were now a scant two or three weeks from Earth. Miles would also be accompanying them, for Sam had received a text on his cell a few days earlier, asking for the boy to be present, and Sam had a suspicion that the Seeker also wanted an unkinking.

As school was out early that day, the two Autobots and two humans decided to head up to The Lookout immediately they left. Optimus could check on the status of his warriors, and fill in Sam and Miles before the two 'Cons arrived for their wire-service, and Miles hoped to get in some plane watching beforehand. Optimus, as usual, would tail Bumblebee as they headed for the Lookout.

It was as they were on the freeway approaching the turn-off for The Lookout that they spotted the accident. Three cars were involved, and it looked like one had run into another, and the two locked-together vehicles had slid to the side and a third car had hit the other two. As the accident had slid halfway across their side of the road, the cars had to crawl slowly by at a snail's pace.

As they did so, something about one of the cars caught Sam's eye. "That's Swindle!" he said, pointing at the small red car that looked as if it had been rammed by the one behind. "I recognise the number plate! We gotta help him, he must be hurt!" Before Bumblebee realised what Sam was doing and could stop him, Sam had opened the door and jumped out.

Bumblebee's first reaction was to materialise his holoform, and hoped that nobody had noticed that the boy running over to the vehicles had jumped out of the driver's seat. His second was to tell Miles to scramble from the passenger seat to the back, and peer between the two front seats so that if someone had noticed, 'Bee could claim to have taken over the wheel. Miles quickly complied without question, knowing that if 'Bee said to do something, there was a reason.

Comming Optimus to warn him he was about to stop, Bumblebee quickly ran up a new look for his holoform that approximated Simmons, screeched to a halt, swerving behind the pile–up, and asked Optimus if he could have a convenient breakdown. Obilgingly, Optimus created a loud backfire, followed by a plume of black, acrid smoke from his exhaust, and with a few knocks for effect, trundled to a halt. Optimus' trucker holoform got out, cursed loudly, and while he created a diversion (and drew the attention of the drivers behind) Bee got out his Simmons holoform and went over to Sam. Sam did a double-take until Bumblebee identified himself.

"He's hurt, I'm not even sure if he's still online!" Sam said, careful not to approach the dark blue energon seeping from the small red car.

"I'm still alive, fleshling, I won't die to satisfy you!" came a staticky voice from the car.

"Good! Call Starscream, maybe he can help get you to Dr Syn or Headfixer!" Sam said.

"And tell him to send Thundercracker to the Autobot Base to pick up Hound and bring him here first!" Bumblebee added. At Sam's startled look, Bumblebee said "Hound can project a hologram while we get Swindle out, or do you advise me to go to robot form in front of all those people? I've okayed it with Ironhide, Ratchet and Hound, Hound is on his way to the outside of the Base right now."

Swindle's voice sounded surprised. "You want me saved? When I tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, and if you've taken the Code of Cybertron, I was designated medical staff while at your Base, so not only is it my duty to give aid where needed, me being a nurse, you don't need to repay _anything_," Sam said, hoping to pre-empt another life-debt.

"I never took the Code human, so no worries there, but I am grateful. I promise, on my own energon, not to attack you for revenge for a total of three hundred and sixty five days, one of your years, but after that, you'll be fair game."

Sam did not know if Swindle's promise was sincere or not, but he nodded. "Sure," he said, one eye on the sky as he waited for the Decepticon fliers to come over.

It took ten minutes more, throughout which Optimus' 'engine trouble' did not clear up, the queue of irate drivers getting longer and the blaring of horns almost a contestant background noise. Several people got out of their cars to help (or hurl abuse at Optimus' holoform,) but there was little they could do.

Just as Sam was scanning the sky for the hundredth time, he saw a dot in the sky which rapidly grew larger. A scanning beam ran over the scene, and then Sam saw the heat-haze effect he associated with being inside a hologram.

"Okay, Hound says the people outside won't see any difference," Bumblebee said. "Miles, please get out," he said, and once he had done so, Bumblebee transformed. Sam looked up and overhead could just make out Thundercracker, who was hovering, and holding Hound in his arms as Hound projected the hologram.

There was a scream of jet engines and Starscream landed nearby, and went over to help Bumblebee untangle Swindle from the wreckage of the car that had rammed his rear end. With the both of them helping, it didn't take too long, and Starscream scooped the small red car up in his arms.

"My wire-unkinking will have to wait, Miles, but I will let you know when I am next available," Starscream said. "Swiftstrike, your assistance is appreciated. So is yours, Bumblebee and Optimus, and of course Hound's. Thundercracker will take Hound back once he no longer needs to project the hologram. Now, you must excuse me, the sooner I get Swindle back to Dr Syn, the sooner I get the results of his mineral scan. Please stand back."

Once they had all complied, Starscream bent his knees, fired his thrusters, and took off, while the two humans stuck their fingers in their ears against the noise. Bumblebee quickly transformed back to his car form, and as the hologram dissipated, Miles and Sam got back inside, Miles going in the back, and Bumblebee's Simmons holoform took over the driver's position.

Once he saw that everything had been sorted out (and once he saw human rescue workers coming to give aid to the occupants of the other two cars, none of which, according to his scans, were seriously injured), Optimus' 'engine trouble' was miraculously repaired, and with much apologies got into his cab as Bumblebee pulled out in front of him, and headed off.

"Why did you go to help him, Sam?" Bumblebee asked. "He has no love for humans, least of all you, you could have left him there."

"Two reasons," Sam said. "Firstly, I was designated a nurse as well as a Tactical Officer. As I said, I render aid where needed. Secondly, had I left him, the Military, or another group like Sector 7 might have got hold of him, and then bang would go any chance of trying to turn our tenuous friendship into a peace."

Bumblebee played back a sound byte of a long whistle. "That you can still think of that in the middle of a crisis tells me yet again that you are a remarkable human, Sam," the yellow scout said, and he obviously relayed their conversation to Optimus, for the Autobot Leader broke in over the radio and said "Quick thinking, Sam, with your perseverance and faith, perhaps you can help Autobot-Decepticon peace become a reality."

"I sure hope so," Sam said. "If something good comes out of this 'Code of Cybertron' stuff, it'll be almost worth the hassle."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When they finally got to the Lookout, Barricade was already there.

"Well, you took your time," he grumbled. "I have it on authority from Starscream himself that he will not be here today, so to make up for the wait I have suffered, you can both work on me today." Without waiting for acknowledgement or agreement, he drank some energon he had brought, passed the container to Bumblebee, and lay on his back, raising his armour to allow access.

Bumblebee took a swig of the energon, and a moment later his optics snicked open wide in shock and he hurriedly passed the container to Optimus.

"There's less sediment in certain Earth rivers than in that!" he said with a choked sound. "Where the Pit did you get that awful stuff?"

"Starscream's latest effort in brewing energon," Barricade said, as Optimus lifted the container to his derma and took a deep swig. Bumblebee fancied that he heard an amused tone in the frontliner's voice. "It varies from orn to orn. Flatter him enough and he'll hand some over." As Optimus pulled a face, and his engine turned over with a very unhealthy sound, Bumblebee said "Ask him to put a few more fine filters in it! A few vorns on nothing but that, and a 'bot would need a full tank wash-out!"

"Dr Syn has been suggesting more filters for orns. When he samples this latest batch, I think he'll stop suggesting and start _insisting_," Barricade said, and this time there was no doubt in Bumblebee's mind, the black and white Decepticon definitely sounded amused.

"Tell him to ask Ratchet for tips. Ratchet's energon is better than anything else I've tasted," Bumblebee said. Barricade gave a snort.

"Ratchet and Dr Syn collaborate on most things, and I think energon brewing is one of them. Dr Syn thankfully provides most of the Base's energon, but it seems Starscream is trying to prove something by brewing his own."

"Well, he's proved that he can't brew!" Bumblebee said, as Sam and Miles both wriggled under Barricade's plating and began unlinking wires. Barricade sighed in pleasure.

"You know that, Autobot and I know that, but would you like to be the one to pass on that bit of data to Starscream?" Barricade asked. When Bumblebee made a negative sound, Barricade chuckled again, making the two humans freeze as his innards moved beneath them. "Sorry you two," he said, before saying to Bumblebee "I thought not."

As Barricade's wires had been unkinked two weeks previously, there was less work to do and twice as many hands to do it, so within three quarters of an hour, Barricade stretched and said "Thank you. Same time again in an orn." Again, before either could object or agree, Barricade folded down into car form and zoomed off down the road.

"Whew, he's gone," Sam said, flopping down on the ground, Miles following suit. He looked up at Optimus, who had been looking up into the sky during the unkinking. "So, have you found out who's coming?"

"Yes, Sam, I have," Optimus said, his voice subtly different. "The six who are arriving are a team of Decepticon-hunters whom I know very well. Amongst them is my beloved, Elita."

Optimus paused, and Sam said "Your girlfriend is part of a special team? Don't you worry about her with five mechs around her?"

Optimus chuckled, and Sam wondered why, but soon got his answer.

"No, Sam, I do not worry about that because that is not the situation." He paused and then spoke again.

"Elita leads an all-femme team."


	6. Chapter 6

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Six.

A/N: 1 breem=about 8.5 minutes.

"What?" Miles interjected, thinking he hadn't heard right. "You have a crack squad of _women?_ That is what femmes are, right? Cybertronian women?"

Optimus nodded once. When he spoke, Sam was sure he heard a note of amusement in Optimus' voice.

"Yes Miles, femmes are Cybertronian women. They do not have the same size and strength disadvantages as human women, and we have as many famous femme warriors in our history as we have mechs. We have even once had a female Prime, although it is so far back in our history that many have forgotten it."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised, after all, Mikaela's a woman and she fights," Sam said to Miles, who nodded. Optimus nodded too, but a small chuckle accompanied the gesture.

"Any mech who tried to tell our femmes not to fight would be politely requested to mind their own business. If he persisted, he might be unlucky enough for the femme to demonstrate on him just how well she can look after herself," Optimus remarked.

Sam had a sudden, vivid image of Ratchet tied in knots and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"You'll like our femmes, Sam," Optimus said. "They're a bit smaller than us, but they're as brave and as feisty as your Mikaela."

"Maybe they can give her a few fighting tips," Sam joked.

"Well, of course, I am sure they could help Mikaela learn how to fight effectively and safely. Chromia may even work with Ironhide to design her a ranged weapon."

Sam was suddenly confronted with a mental image of Mikaela wielding a longbow, dressed in form-fitting leather armour. Sam quickly tried to clear the image from his head and concentrate on what Optimus was saying: it was an incredibly sexy – and distracting – image. Sam stared at Optimus. "I was _joking_!" he said.

"Why?" asked Optimus. "Mikaela has already shown that she will not shy from battle and can think on her feet. Her fragile human form makes it unwise for her to fight close up. With a ranged weapon she can fight but still keep safe, and if the battle catches her up, it would be wise if she knew some ways of evening the odds against her."

"I guess you have a point," he said. "Who's this 'Chromia' you mentioned who could work with Ironhide to give her a ranged weapon?"

"Chromia is Elita's second," Optimus explained. "She's good with all sorts of weapons, and has a few ideas for explosive-tipped projectiles. Perhaps she can equip Mikaela with something that she can throw or shoot at Decepticons that have sabot tips? A gun, or maybe a crossbow, which is Arcee's weapon of choice. Arcee is the smallest of the femmes, but should not be underestimated because of that. She is, I believe the human expression would be, a 'crack shot.'"

"Woah," Miles commented from beside Sam.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, right, I'll remember that," he said, wondering if Optimus had so quickly forgotten that he had met Frenzy. Sam needed no reminding that where Cybertronians were concerned, small did not mean helpless.

"Well, Sam, maybe we should head back," Optimus said. "Would you mind if we stopped off at the Base so I can pass the news on and just show my faceplates? "

"Yeah, sure, I'll let Mum know," he said, pulling out his cell. He made a quick call, and said "Yeah, she's okay, she suggested we stay the night at the Base, is that okay? I think she and Dad want a bit of time together."

"My Aunt wants me back tonight, do you mind if I skip the Base for now?" the blonde teen asked.

"Sure," Sam said, guessing that Miles also needed a bit more time with just a few of them before having to get used to seeing a lot of 'bots in one place.

"Certainly, Miles, Sam," rumbled the Prime. "Should we stop at Mikaela's home and see if she wants to come?"

"Yeah, ok," Sam said, slipping in behind Bumblebee, putting on his seatbelt, and resting his hands lightly on the steering wheel. As Miles got in, closed the door, and put on his seatbelt, Sam said "Okay, Bee buddy, let's go," he said.

Bumblebee's engine roared, and as the steering wheel turned as Bumblebee swung around to face the road. Sam let his hands be guided by the steering wheel.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

They stopped off at Miles' place first, the yellow-haired teen actually remembering to wish both Cybertronians a good night as well as Sam. Once they had seen Miles safely inside, Bumblebee headed to Mikaela's house. Mikaela was happy to come, grabbing a few essentials into a bag that she shoved in the footwell as she climbed in the passenger seat. Once the door was closed, 'Bee flashed his lights to tell Optimus that they were ready to go, and pulled out behind the big Peterbilt.

"So, how's it going, Sam?" she asked, reaching forward to give Bumblebee's dash an appreciative pat. Bumblebee sent a sound byte saying "Hi!" in response, even as he looped his seatbelt over the shoulder of the attractive woman who was also his comrade-in-arms. She thanked 'Bee as a comforting clunk confirmed she was belted in.

"Okay so far, though we did have to help out Swindle earlier," Sam said, and detailed the encounter.

"Personally, I'd have been tempted to drive on past, but I would probably have stopped, seeing as I'm Ratchet's nurse in training," Mikaela remarked. Then she turned to Sam. "You know what, as you've been designated a nurse by the 'Cons, and have chosen to keep it to avoid any more debts, you should train with him, too."

"Yeah, I guess I can squeeze it in between College and saving the world, I suppose," he remarked. Mikaela gave an amused snort and a playful shove. Even though Sam wobbled, as 'Bee was driving, their course didn't waver.

"Oh, you!" she joked.

"Oh yeah, Optimus said the new ones on the way are all women, and that they can be just as good at fighting as the males," Sam said. "Note to self: if any Decepticon females turn up, avoid at all costs."

"Nice," Mikaela said. "I wonder if they can teach me anything useful?"

"Strangely enough, Optimus suggested the same thing, even told me that the team's second in command, who's called Chromia, might, with Ironhide's help, be able to help outfit you with some sort of effective ranged weapon, and maybe something to use if the Decepticons get too close for comfort."

Sam saw a gleam appear in Mikaela's eyes. "I like that idea," she said. "I might pop through to see Ironhide and see if he has a few preliminary ideas." Sam nodded, because thinking over Optimus' earlier comments, he had decided that Big 'Bot was right, for Mikaela was not the sort of girl to stay back in battle. Mikaela had shown in Mission City that she was happiest in the thick of things, and as such, should be equipped to fight effectively, and protect herself when things got rough.

Sam spent the rest of the time detailing the rest of the Prime's remarks regarding Cybertronian femmes. He was just finishing up the tale when they reached the Autobot base.

Cliffjumper, who was in the gatehouse that shift, cleared them and let them in, giving the humans a wave as Bumblebee brought them in. The yellow Camaro came to a stop, retracted the human's seat belts and flicked open his doors, and taking the not-so-subtle hint, the two humans got out and backed off. They watched as the Peterbilt and the Camaro moved and shifted and turned, turning gracefully from car and truck to robot form.

Once they had finished, Bumblebee put both hands out to the humans, who climbed up into them.

"Bumblebee, take the humans to where they wish to go," Optimus said. "Then I will be making an announcement in a breem's time. I have good news." The two 'bots walked in together, Optimus going into his office, Bumblebee taking both of the humans to their first stop, which was, as always, Ratchet's med bay. The medic had made it very clear that they were his patients, and as such, to visit him for a quick scanned check-up every time they came to Base.

Ratchet gave them both a scan, and just as he was finishing, Optimus made an announcement, broadcasting it verbally via the network of speakers installed for the benefit of the humans.

"Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. I bring you welcome news. Our beacon has reached another group of Autobots, a party of six who have announced that they are en route to Earth and expect to be here in approximately an orn."

In the pause that followed, Ratchet straightened from scanning Mikaela and said "Well, we'll have to redo the recharge chamber rota." He became silent when he realised Optimus had not finished.

"There is better news," he continued, "for the six new arrivals are our top team of femmes, led by my very own Elita."

"Well, that means that Prime will be a lot less grouchy, at least," Ratchet remarked "and Ironhide will be positively genial once Chromia's been as him." Sam thought, but didn't actually say, that he really could have done without knowing that.

"Speaking of Ironhide, is he in his armoury, because I have something to ask," Mikaela said.

"Where else if he's not in the gatehouse?" Ratchet asked. "Now might be the best time to approach him if you have a request, he'll be more likely to give you any leeway you might need now he knows Chromia's coming. What are you going to ask him for?" When Sam and Mikaela detailed their request, Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, now's the best time, like me he will do things for humans but finds it fiddly. He'll probably be more agreeable and less annoyed now he's had news."

"Okay, 'Bee, let's go now then," Sam said. Bumblebee put his hands out at the level of the worktable they were stood on, and the two humans stepped onto the steady hands of their yellow friend. He curved his fingers upwards as he lifted his hands to his chest to bear his precious burden, and went out of the med bay.

When they arrived in the armoury, Ironhide indeed seemed to be in a good mood, asking the humans jovially how they were and thanking them for coming to see him, and what did they want?

"Well," Mikaela said as Bumblebee placed the humans on one of Ironhide's work surfaces, "Optimus said that when your femme Chromia arrives, she might be able to make me some weapons and help me learn how to help myself if trouble comes to me." She paused, and then continued. "I wondered if you yourself might have any ideas at the moment, and even if not yet, it's only fair to give you a heads-up."

The big Weapons Specialist looked her up and down, and then ran a scanning beam over her.

"We can at least begin, and for that I will need to assess your upper and lower body strength, your range of movement, and take casts of your hands for the grips on your weapons," Ironhide said.

"What about me?" Sam asked. "Could you design a weapon that I could use?"

"From what I have heard, Sam, the laser scalpel you possess has already proved its worth as a weapon. Your speed is one of the best weapons and defence you have, and you do not need another weapon which may just to weigh you down, although I will investigate making you some light partial armour." He must have seen Sam's face drop, for he added "If you let me take casts of your hands, I can give you a better grip, and maybe I could improve the efficiency or range of it."

He got both Sam and Mikaela to grip a handle with mouldable material in five different ways, took casts of their hands, and got them both to swing a stick from six different positions while he asked Ratchet to scan them from six different angles per position. He promised to get his processors working on prototype weapons and armour, ready for Chromia to look at when she arrived. He said he could work on basic grips, and that Sam's weapon grip didn't necessarily need Chromia's input, and neither did increasing the range of Sam's laser scalpel. Once he had finished, he politely dismissed them.

As they left, Mikaela called out "Are you looking forwards to seeing Chromia?" Both heard the increase in volume of the hum that indicated Ironhide was accessing the Internet Then he answered, the tone of his voice telling Sam that Ironhide was quoting.

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

It sounded so amusing in Ironhide's deadpan tone that both Sam and Mikaela had to stifle giggles. Once they'd gotten control of their laughter, they went out, and Bumblebee took them to Optimus' office.


	7. Chapter 7

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Seven.

A/N: I am using the G1 femme's forms as opposed to the Movie femmes, as I find it hard to get to grips with the G1 "Arcee triplet" femmes. To me, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita are separate individuals, as in the G1.

Sam discovered that after Optimus' announcement, it wasn't just Ironhide who seemed to be in a better mood. All of the Autobots, it seemed, had been energised and cheered by the news, and the atmosphere at Base was upbeat and energetic.

However, neither Sam nor Optimus could stay at the Base, for between Sam's exams and the wire-unkinking of the two Decepticons, the next fortnight kept the humans and the Prime alike away from the Base. However, when it turned out that one of Sam's exams was cancelled, to be taken at a later date, Sam took the opportunity given, and suggested that he and Optimus visit the Base, for the femmes had arrived very early that morning. It was Ratchet rather than Ironhide who told him, for as Ratchet observed drily, Ironhide was 'otherwise engaged.'

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait for weapons, but I don't begrudge him time with his Chromia," Mikaela said as they were carried into the medbay cupped in Bumblebee's capable and steady hands. Optimus was disappointed to hear that after waiting up several hours and talking to the mechs in the rec-room, Elita had gone into recharge two hours before he had arrived, but decided to take the chance for a few hours in a recharge chamber himself.

"Oh, you're the humans we were told about," said a voice at the door to the med bay. Sam and Mikaela turned almost as one to see an orange, red and white femme balanced on long silver and red legs watching them. She noticed the nonplussed looks on their faces and pointed at a band of brilliant blue that circled her upper left arm. "I'm Flareup, and I'm Chromia's ward and apprentice. I take it you are the human femme Ironhide mentioned who would like their expertise on weapons?"

"Well yes, but we've been told by Ratchet that they're, um," – Mikaeka paused and coughed into her palm "- busy."

"Oh yes, they're interfacing, after all they haven't seen each other for vorns, but as I said I'm Chromia's apprentice, and I'm waiting until Ironhide will be ready to teach me. They'll be a good few joors yet, so why don't we work out some preliminaries together? What do you need? Something hand-held I assume, as you're organic?" she asked.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for something I can use at a distance but still have an effect with," Mikaela explained.

"Well, my recommendation would either be some sort of blaster with different shells for different effects, or maybe a crossbow. Laser weapons are good but they are less effective with distance," Flareup said. "We can work on explosive shells, I have a knack with explosives, and enough knowledge to begin to help you out."

Bumblebee put the two humans downon the wprk table, his optics never leaving Flareup's face. The femme noticed and said "Hello there, I don't think we've met. Perhaps I could have your name, and the names of your two friends?"

Bumblebee made a startled warble and there was a slight pause before he said "I'm Bumblebee, this is Sam, and this is Mikaela."

"Well, Mikaela, I assume Ironhide has or will be taking the measurements of your physical strength and weight bearing, so I think I can suggest a few ideas. There are a few substances on this planet that could be made use of, like napalm, or I could even make you a crossbow like Arcee's with plutonium-tipped heads, I hear your Military are fairly accommodating to us."

"Not that accommodating!" spluttered Sam. "I think napalm is illegal to use now, and plutonium is too toxic to both us and the environment. If Mikaela uses that, she'll be endangering her own health."

"Are all humans sensitive to radiation?" asked Flareup.

"Yes, we are," Mikaela chimed in.

"Well, if I know Prime, he'll insist Arcee change her crossbow bolts for non-plutonium equivalents, and that'll torque her off," Flareup remarked. "Don't worry, she won't be angry at you, and she won't be so angry at all once Ironhide thinks up a suitable alternative – one that might work on a smaller scale for you," she said, addressing Mikaela. "Perhaps your world has some light but strong materials that could be used."

"How about armour-piercing bolts? You could probably make those to any specifications," Mikaela said.

"Indeed, and I'll have a word with your Military and see how accommodating they can be for anti-Decepticon weapons," the femme said. She nodded and moved back.

"I will return to wait for Ironhide, maybe we can have a look before I'm taught," she said, "and Chromia will have something to do in the meantime." She picked them up to put them on the floor before she turned to go, closing one optic-shutter in a saucy wink at Bumblebee, and left the medbay.

A few seconds after she left, Ratchet walked in, a nine-foot slender purple femme by his side. As they approached his main worktable - which was about the purple femme's height – the medic scooped her up in his big hands and carefully settled her in a supine position on the worksurface. As she shuttered her optics and crossed her arms under her head, Ratchet ran his scanning beam over her.

"Well, apart from needing a recharge, Arcee, you seem to be in fairly good shape," the medic said.

"I'll recharge later," she said. "I might try and get some target practice in, you did mention that Ironhide has an armoury. Could you direct me?"

"I could," Ratchet said "but I think that would disturb Ironhide and Chromia. Ironhide's part of the building is open plan, and his office is just off the armoury Ironhide likes to be able to keep an opyic on the armoury." She caught sight of the humans as she sat up and gracefully pushed herself off the worktable, landing nimbly about ten feet away.

"Who are your organic friends, Ratchet? Or am I mistaken, are they unexpected, or some sort of vermin?"

"Arcee, meet Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. They are representatives of the dominant species of this planet, and they are indeed my friends, and I would hope, yours as well."

"I do apologise Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes for suggesting you might be vermin, but you are the first humans I have actually met."

"I guess that's okay, we all make mistakes," Mikaela said, and then turned as a taller green femme entered the medbay and said "Ratchet? You called?"

"Ah, Moonracer, say hello to Sam and Mikaela, and then come over here so I can scan you," Ratchet said, waving her over. She looked down at the two humans and gave a wave, and stepped over them to join Ratchet, sharing a brief hand-clasp with Arcee as she did. She easily hopped up onto the worktable just vacated by Arcee as Mikaela looked at Arcee's high-heel style feet and said "How do you run and fight on those feet? I can _walk_ in four-inch stiletto heels, but my feet suffer for it later, and if I tried running, I'd probably break my ankle!"

"I've been in this adult form for quite some time now so I'm guess I'm used to it," Arcee told Mikaela as Ratchet got down to scanning the green femme Moonracer. "Also, it's more stable than it looks, the heel part is on a spring so it can even adapt to uneven terrain. So, Mikaela, if you were in heels, how would you move fast if you needed to?"

"Like this," Mikaela said, kicking off the kitty-heel slip on shoes she was wearing. "I'd take them off and run without them, and just hope I didn't tread on anything sharp, although if the situation was desperate enough, I probably wouldn't even worry about that."

Arcee looked at Mikaela's foot, encased in the fine membrane of her panty hose, and said "I see. In certain situations I can see that that would be handy."

Mikaela looked the purple femme up and down and said "I can't see any weapons. Are you actually armed?"

"Yes, I am armed," she stated, and with a quick arm movement deployed an arm-mounted crossbow, a bolt sliding into place from her upper arm. She bent to show Mikaela who backed off, recalling Flareup's earlier comment.

"Um, nice, but plutonium can have unfortunate effects on us frail organics, so I won't get too close," she said. Arcee pulled back her arm, and folded the crossbow away.

As Moonracer got up from being scanned, a stunning metallic blue femme came walking in.

"Chromia?" asked Ratchet. "I thought that you were going to be with Ironhide for longer."

"Well, I was, but aside from the fact that Flareup needs teaching, I'm actually feeling somewhat fatigued. I will recharge in half an hour but I thought I should meet these humans Flareup told me about, who want mine and Hidey's advice on weapons." She looked about. "Have they gone already?

"Down here, humans are somewhat smaller than us," Arcee informed her. Chromia looked down and said "Ah, there you are! If you come back in three of your planet's rotations, Ironhide and I will have been able to take a proper look at the data we have and discuss our ideas with you." She smiled and nodded and the humans did likewise.

"Now, I think it might be a good time to wake Elita, she's had some recharge and she'll want to know her Prime is here, I know he is, I just saw him going into his office," she said.

"Yes, she's had several hours, she should be ready to come out of there now," Ratchet agreed. The blue femme moved over to the back of recharge chambers further back in the med bay, looked in each of them, then stopped at one, making adjustments to the control panel.

"It's a good thing my folks have agreed that I stay the night, I think Optimus will spend the whole time with his girlfriend," Sam said.

"We'll find some space for you two Sam, I imagine you and Mikaela will be doing much the same, and you'll want some privacy," Ratchet said.

Sam felt his face go red. "Ratchet, don't _do_ that!" he said.

"Do what?" said Ratchet.

"Speculate about me, Mikaela, and our likely later activity to all in earshot!" he said.

"Just trying to help," Ratchet said.

"Well, yes, we appreciate the foresight and will be glad of a room, thank you for that, but you don't need to explain why to everyone, just telling us you'd find us somewhere private would suffice," Sam explained. Ratchet nodded his big head gravely.

At that moment Chromia brought over Elita, who was slightly woozy from her recharge. Ratchet put his arm out to steady her. "Be careful there are humans around. I'll call Optimus, he can get you and take you to his room," Ratchet said, but Elita's attention was taken by the two humans. She crouched down to speak to them.

"I know there are several humans on the Base and I don't know which ones you are. Are you male and female? And which one of you is which?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Mikaela, and I'm female," Mikaela said to the pink and white leggy femme.

"So, your body forms are like ours," she said, indicating her slender limbs and large protruding chest. "And your companion?" she asked.

"Um, I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky, and yeah, I'm a male," he announced.

Elita's reaction was completely unexpected. She pushed herself up from the floor back to standing.

"You are Sam Witwicky?" she asked, her optics flickering slightly. She looked at the others who all looked confused. "Have you not heard of what he did during the battle of Mission City?"

"He killed Megatron I heard," Chromia said.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Elita said, and her optics dimmed as she sent a com to the other three femmes. Sam saw their optics dim as they received it. For a moment there was a pause, and then all the femmes moved.

Arcee deployed her crossbow, Elita drew a hand-held blaster, as Chromia and Moonracer activated cannons built into their arms, and Sam began to look worried. Ratchet, seeing trouble brewing, commed Optimus urgently, as Chromia stooped to scoop up Mikaela and put her, wriggling and shouting, on a surface out of the way.

"Our quarrel is not with you," the blue femme told her.

Bumblebee moved to try and defend Sam, at which point the green femme Moonracer turned to aim her weapon at the joint of his cannon arm. "Our quarrel is not with you either, but if you try to interfere, I will shoot you."

Sam looked down from where Mikaela had been put to look at Bumblebee and his guard, and then looked back at the femmes to find the other three femmes' weapons pointing directly at him.

"Hey, what's going on? Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's not what you've said, but what you've done," said Elita in a harsh tone.

"You destroyed the AllSpark, and for that you must die!"


	8. Chapter 8

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Eight.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait, _wait!_" Sam cried. "I – I can explain, it wasn't my first choice, but in the end it was my only choice!"

"He is correct," spoke a deep voice, and at that moment, Sam decided that Optimus had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. "Elita, Chromia, Arcee, and Moonracer, what he did was on my orders, although with a variation that, had he followed my orders exactly, would leave us all worse off."

"He destroyed the AllSpark, leaving us femmes with the responsibility of keeping the race going. He must die for destroying the AllSpark," Elita said.

"Do you not believe he should tell you his side of things, and explain his reasons for why he did what he did, Elita? At least let him defend himself, and I must inform you that I will also be speaking in his defence, as destroying the AllSpark was part of my original plan."

Elita stared at him, then replaced her weapon. "Team, stand down. The human should, as Optimus stated, receive a fair hearing." The rest of her group put their weapons away as she gave Optimus a hard stare. "As, indeed, should you, Optimus, as you have claimed responsibility for what happened to the AllSpark," she said. As the femmes put their weapons away in turn, Sam breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"May I suggest we carry this out in my office?" Optimus said. "It is a little more private, and we are less likely to be interrupted." Elita eyed Sam, who nodded, and she said "Very well." Bumblebee, whom Moonracer was no longer threatening, stooped so Sam could climb in his hands, then went to pick Mikaela up from where she had been put.

"That's another med-bay rule all of you femmes need to learn, no weapons deployment allowed!" Ratchet scowled at them, and Arcee pulled a face as they went out.

Optimus invited them into his office, drawing cubes of energon for them all. Bumblebee put the humans down on the desk, where they stood uncomfortably for a minute or two under the gaze of four pairs of accusing optics. Optimus, once he had drawn energon for all, took out two human seats, putting them out so the pair could sit facing the femmes.

"Where is Firestar?" Optimus asked of Elita. "She is, I believe your ward? And where is your ward, Chromia? Where's Flareup?" he asked, switching his gaze to the blue femme.

"They're on their way, I commed them, Elita replied. "They should be here, ah yes, right now, she said as the first femme they had met came in, followed by a red and white femme with a band of pink encircling her left upper arm. Flareup shot them an acknowledging glance composed of a lot of confusion and a fair amount of hurt, while the other, who had to be Firestar, barely glanced at them. Optimus drew the two tardy femmes energon, and then spoke to Sam.

"If you could explain why the AllSpark was in Mission City to begin with, I believe that may well be a good place to start."

"Okay," Sam said, trying to ignore the unwavering optics of the femmes on him. "We first found out about it at the Hoover Dam. Megatron was being kept there, frozen, after being found frozen in the ice at the beginning of the twentieth century, almost a hundred years ago," Sam said. "A human secret organisation called Sector Seven were the only ones who knew, except for us, by then." He decided not to mention Bumblebee's capture, it might serve to distract them for a while but he didn't want that.

"I mentioned what Optimus and the others had said about the AllSpark, and something about the looks two of the Sector Seven agents were giving each other told me that they knew where that was too. When I confronted them, they showed me that the AllSpark was also at the Hoover Dam, just a room or two away from where Megatron was, a set-up that had worked for sixty years or so. However, with Megatron's Decepticons on Earth looking for him, it was no longer a safe place, as shown when the Decepticons attacked the Hoover Dam and somehow Megatron's cooling system failed." He paused. "One of them, Frenzy, was in the dam, so it could have been his fault, or it could have just been mechanical failure, but whichever it was, Megatron began to revive." Sam stopped and took a breath.

Optimus took over at that point, continuing from where Sam had stopped seamlessly.

"At this point, Jazz, Ironhide and I were checking the glasses which had the location of the AllSpark etched in them, and we also found out its location from this," Optimus said. "It seems the AllSpark crashed there, and, as they did not know how to shrink it, the humans built the Hoover Dam around it, rather than attempt to move it." He paused again. "It was then that I told Ratchet that if we could not get the Cube away from Megatron, I would unite it with the energy of my Spark, which, as Ratchet pointed out, would kill me, but also keep it from Megatron and his malign intentions for it." As Optimus finished, Sam spoke again.

"Once I managed to convince them what a very bad idea having the Cube in the same structure as a recovering Megatron really was, they fetched Bumblebee from where they'd taken him and he communicated with the Cube, manipulating its surface and singing to it," Sam explained. "Lennox told us they'd arranged a point in the nearby Mission City where the Cube could be picked up, and me Mikaela and Bumblebee set off to the city with the AllSpark in Bumblebee's back seat. However, by then, a Decepticon computer virus had shut down all the usual channels of communication, and to make it worse, the Decepticons seemed to anticipate us, and began chasing us. Optimus managed to get rid of one, but a load of the others pursued us into the city and began to fight." Sam shut his eyes and shuddered as he remembered the carnage.

"Among the casualties was 'Bee, whom, although still alive, had had his feet blown off by one of Starscream's bombs. He and Major Lennox entrusted the AllSpark Cube, which was small enough for us to carry, to me. He pointed to a big building I was to reach the top of, gave me a flare to set off when I was there to guide the helicopter that would take the AllSpark from me, I was to hand it to the men inside. The plan was that they would take it to safety, away from Megatron and his Decepticons."

"As there were Decepticons between Sam and where he had to go, Ironhide and Ratchet went to defend him," Optimus picked up the story again. "Despite this, Starscream almost got the Cube when making a grab for it, after Sam dropped it. When he dropped it, it discharged energy and several mechanical drone items became enSparked, so we have a few AllSpark babies at the Base."

Sam then continued talking.

"With a few dodges and the help of Ironhide and Ratchet, I found the building but Megatron saw me go up it and came after me, destroying the stairway of the building behind me, I don't know how I managed it, but I managed to keep a couple of steps ahead of him, I don't know how, sheer desperation I guess."

Optimus noticed that the femmes were leaning in and relaxing: for a short time Sam was not, to them, the Destroyer of the AllSpark, he was another (albeit small and organic) warrior. Few enough had survived being so close to the silver overlord without being on his side that his story held their interest, and Optimus hoped that Sam's experience might carry some weight of respect with the femmes.

"I ran along the roof, and smacked the end of the flare on the wall to activate it, and waved it around to signal to the helicopter that I was there with the AllSpark so that they'd come over." Sam looked up at them with haunted eyes as he remembered the incident.

"They came to hover by the roof, Megatron was advancing on me from behind, not quickly, but slowly. Perhaps he gave the order, or perhaps he just guessed, or maybe the Decepticons had a plan, a contingency for this sort of thing," he said. "One of the soldiers beckoned me over, held his hands out for it. I'll never forget his face, he didn't look that much older than me," Sam said. He went quiet, looked down at his hands, then looked up, the dark memories shadowing his eyes once more.

"They were so close I could have jumped on board but instead I just wanted the AllSpark Cube safe. I reached over with it in my hands towards him, stretched out, and he stretched too. He was just an inch, maybe less, from being able to take it from me, and then-" He paused, his whole body suddenly giving one big shiver, and then continued "- Starscream turned up, came around, and shot it out of the air."

"So you still had the AllSpark then?" asked Flareup, and Sam fancied her tone was sympathetic.

"Yes," he said. "I watched the helicopter spin out of control and I saw Starscream. He had landed in robot form on a building nearby. I turned so my back was to him, and Megatron was across from me, on the roof. I heard Optimus shout something to me, but then Megatron closed the distance, and I ended up climbing on to an upright sculpture on the building's roof, a sort of rounded column in an attempt to escape."

He paused again, looked down at where his hands were laced together by his fingers in his lap. Then he looked up.

"Megatron approached me, and said that if I gave him the AllSpark I may live as his pet." He paused. "The 'may' didn't exactly inspire confidence, it was 'may' as in 'perhaps', not 'may' as in permission. Plus, I didn't exactly relish being anybody's pet, much less his."

Sam took a breath before continuing.

"So I told him I was never going to give him the AllSpark, and he got out a mace-type weapon, attached to his arm by a chain and began to spin it. He said 'So unwise', in a voice that almost did sound regretful but I know it wasn't. Then he swung the mace at the pillar I was clinging to. I don't know if he intended to pulp me with the mace or just hit the column as he did with the mace, so it, I, and the Cube fell. I thought I was going to die, but Optimus caught me and the Cube, and brought us down to the ground."

Optimus saw that Sam was looking white and strained. At first, knowing from Bumblebee, Miles and Mikaela that Sam rarely, if ever, talked about his experiences in Mission City, had hoped that his telling the story would prove cathartic, he had, Optimus thought, been bottling up the experience for far too long. However, Optimus wondered if the opposite was happening, perhaps Sam was telling it too fast for his own comfort, maybe it should have come out bit by bit over time, rather than all at once. Optimus could not reverse what Sam had told, but, he decided, he could give him a break.

"I told Sam I was coming after the helicopter was hit. I tried to catch it with my arm as I went past it, but I was unsuccessful." Sam could hear the genuine regret in Optimus' voice. "However, I caught Sam and brought him to the ground, and told him to keep out of the way, for by then Barricade had left, and the rest of the Decepticons were dead, so it was just between Megatron and I. I did not want Sam to risk getting trodden on."

Sam picked up the story where Prime let off.

"As part of the mess left by the battle, there were cracks and crevasses, in the surface of the road and streets, many wide and deep enough for me to get in and move around with less risk of being trampled. I ran in these, I could duck if a foot landed over the trench and still be safe," Sam explained. "I felt fairly useless, I mean Mikaela was in the truck above, acting as 'Bee's way of getting around, Epps and Lennox were attacking Decepticons, but what was I doing?"

"Keeping the AllSpark away from Megatron, who wanted to use our source of life and freedom as a tool of death and oppression," Optimus interjected.

"Anyway, I kept dodging and ducking, to keep up with but not get in the way of Optimus and Megatron, and Megatron seemed to have the edge on Optimus, no disrespect intended Sir," he said looking at Optimus.

"None taken," rumbled the Prime. "Please continue relaying your experiences."

"Okay," Sam said. "Well, as I say, Optimus told me to push the Cube into his chest, and I think I guessed it might kill him. By that time I had run out of trench in the direction I was going, so I was on the level, trying to avoid big feet, but I figured that if I pushed the AllSpark into in Optimus' chest, I'd probably be killed by an irate Megatron not long after."

Sam paused. "Megatron gave Optimus a severe beating, but by then Megatron was being attacked from the air by the Air Force, who had utilized Morse Code to convey messages. They managed to put a hole in the top right of his chest, and then he fell right near me, after his left leg was shot off. Most humans would have fainted, but Megatron, maybe because he was Cybertronian, began using his hands to haul himself towards me, and he was really pissed. He threatened to kill me, and I had no reason to disbelieve that he meant it."

Sam paused briefly before continuing.

"He was saying that the AllSpark was his, and maybe this was the trigger. I thought to myself 'If you want the AllSpark, Megatron, then that's what you'll get! Be careful what you wish for, as the saying goes, you might just get it.'" He paused again, his face looking sad.

"So, I don't know where the mad idea came from, but I rushed forwards to push the AllSpark into Megatron's chest. He made a grab for me, I dodged and shoved the Cube in his chest," Sam said. "There was a hot conflagration where the Cube and Spark mingled, but the part of the Cube I was holding didn't even get warm. Megatron sort of roared, reared up, and then collapsed." He looked down, then up again at the femmes, a pleading look on his face.

"I didn't have many options. Megatron caught up with me and was backing me up against a wall. Of the options available to me, all I can say is that at the time it seemed to be the best option for us all."

Blinking back tears, he looked up at the femmes.

"I'm sorry about what it means for you, I really am, but I did what I had to." He paused them spread his hands imploringly.

"Please forgive me."


	9. Chapter 9

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Nine.

For a moment there was just silence, and then Elita said "It's a bit hard to work it out properly with just a verbal description, even as detailed as the human boy's was. You were there, Optimus. Could you let us see your memories of the incident?"

Optimus nodded, and a few moments later Sam saw his optics flash as he sent the pertinent memories in a databurst to the femmes. Their optics dimmed as they received it, and there was a pregnant pause as they checked it. Then Elita said "Wait a moment while we discuss this."

It was a strange discussion, for they carried it out by com, no sounds obvious to the watching humans, 'Bee and Prime, although some gesturing was taking place, almost as if it was a spoken conversation. Flailing arms, splaying hands, flashing optics, and pointed fingers – some at him, some at Optimus, and some at other femmes – suggested to Sam that they weren't having a discussion so much as a debate. A few more tense minutes went by, and then Elita said out loud, in English, "Well, any opponent of Megatron who gets that close and lives, I'd like them on my side!"

Elita moved over towards Sam, and, to Sam's surprise, bobbed what was almost a shallow curtsey, a slight bend of the knees, and dipped her head. "I apologise for our aggressive introduction to you, Samuel James Witwicky. If the need arises again, I would be honoured to fight by your side." At the same time, Sam noticed Moonracer move over to Bumblebee apologetically, put her arms around him, and nuzzle his cheek.

A movement to the other side drew his attention, and he saw the blue Chromia move to his other side, her ward Flareup moving to stand beside her. She did not dip as Elita had, but bowed her head, Flareup following suit.

"I see from the memories that you had little choice. Please forgive us our initial reactions, but they were based on the little we were able to access before we landed."

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, just glad that he was not about to be blasted to atoms. He breathed out, then sucked air back in as Arcee approached him, staring into his eyes and bending in close as she did, one metal shaped eyebrow raised, the other staying down just over the optic. Sam resisted his initial urge to lean back and looked back at her, another tear escaping from one eye to run down his cheek as she stared into his eyes. Then she leaned back a little, resting a hand on his shoulder, the unexpected contact making him jump.

"I too apologise for my rash reaction. Maybe one day we can fight together." She seemed to have nothing more to say, so moved away, at which point the green femme Moonracer and the red and white femme who had entered late with Flareup moved to stand before him. They too apologised for any aggressive reactions or phrases, and then the six femmes all seemed to turn as one, and Optimus looked up to find six pairs of glowing blue optics gazing at him.

"You said that he obeyed your orders, that you told him to destroy the AllSpark, Prime," Elita stated. Sam wondered if Elita's formal phrasing was customary among the ranks when they were talking business or on-duty, or whether Elita's formality might mean that she was mad at the Prime. "Perhaps you could explain your reasons for doing so."

Optimus dimmed his optics, lowered his head, shifted all his limbs and then raised his head to face the accusing femmes.

"Yes, I did. I told Sam to unite the AllSpark cube with the Spark of my own body, because Megatron would have wished to use the AllSpark, a source of life, to cause death and pain. I believe the AllSpark may have approved of my actions. I thought long and hard before making the decision that if the AllSpark could not be got to safety, that it should be destroyed to prevent its use as a weapon."

"A weapon?" repeated Firestar. "How can something that creates life, something good, be used as a weapon?" Elita opened her mouth to answer, but Sam got there first.

"Even something used for good can be corrupted for an evil purpose, especially if it's powerful. Mom always used to ask us what a knife was for, and we'd say it was for eating our food. Mom would remind us that a murderer might use it to kill someone. As for power, well, look at when Mankind split the atom. We use the same reaction, nuclear fission, to create power, but when the atom was first split, America was at war, so it's first practical application was as a weapon." He paused, then continued talking. "You can access our Internet. Look up 'the Manhattan Project', 'Hiroshima', and 'Nagasaki'" Once again he paused and then spoke again.

"Optimus noted that our races were very similar, especially when it came to making war. So, if we can use a form of energy that can be used for our race's good, so we can corrupt it into a weapon. Even using nuclear power to generate energy can have bad effects if someone gets too close. Just because something is good doesn't mean its safe. Look at Megatron, how the AllSpark burned him out, for proof of that."

Elita nodded in agreement. "For one so young you yet seem wise. Perhaps it is the briefness of your lifespan that means you can be so knowledgeable about methods that could bring death? Or perhaps you have seen it so often, so learn from it."

"Well, no, not really, until the Mission City battle the only deaths I had to cope with were those of my grandparents," he explained. "Then Megatron killed Jazz, who I had known so briefly, but who was still my friend." Sam looked down at the floor, trying to hide the unexpected tears that sprang up at the thought of Jazz's death in Mission City. He closed his eyes as he tried to control the unexpected strong emotions rising up inside him. He was Sam, the slayer of Megatron. He should be tougher than this. So why did he suddenly want to cry like a baby?

He felt a large hand gently settle on his shoulders, and looked up in surprise to see the owner of the hand was Flareup, who he recalled was Chromia's ward. Her optics were solemn but the feel of the hand was comforting. "We too have lost friends and comrades in war, and I grieve with you." She was, Sam realised, trying to comfort him.

"As do I," said Chromia, and as if it were a cue, the rest of the femmes murmured their assent, all of them putting their hands over Flareup's. Just as Sam feared the weight of the hands would be too heavy to bear, all the femmes drew their hands back, the gesture of camaraderie complete. Elita turned from Sam a moment later to look at Optimus again.

"I understand your reasoning, Optimus, and it seems Sam had the wisdom to adapt it for the greater good. I would not liked to have lived on a world where you were dead and Megatron still lived, with or without the AllSpark. We will have to adapt to a life where sparklings are created by a mech and a femme – one of us - combining Sparks."

"I'm sorry to butt in," said Sam "but I don't know a lot about Cybertronian reproduction. In humans, we have to sort of pair up, male and female, to make a baby, but we kinda generally enjoy it. Is it painful or difficult for you?"

"No, Sam, it's not, in fact we enjoy it too, but it's the situation, not the method that we are concerned about. There are just six of us, and who knows how many more mechs to arrive? We had hoped to choose our partners, and how many, ourselves, and not have to devote our lives to bearing and rearing sparklings. With the AllSpark gone, we must, by necessity, be the creators of the next generation of our kind."

"Elita, I promise you and the other femmes that who you go with and how many will be your choice, and your choice alone," Optimus said. "We are a long-lived race, we can wait. There may be other femmes on their way who can ease the burden on you six, but the decision of whether to have sparklings at all, and with whom, will be solely up to you."

It appeared that none of the femmes had expected this, for they all turned to look at each other, blinking with surprise.

"Elita, you surely know that I would not expect anything from you or the other femmes that you are not entirely willing to give?" Optimus asked. "Freedom of choice is as much your right as it is ours, and as much as it is the right of the humans."

Elita visibly relaxed.

"Well, when you put it that way, it is a little less daunting," she said. "However, the Decepticons too must realise what the only way of creating sparklings is now. We femmes do not wish to be kept out of battle, but I do worry about the risk of abduction."

At that moment, whatever Optimus was going to say went unsaid as the wall-mounted intercom crackled to life.

"Starscream, Soundwave and Barricade are at the gates, Optimus. They request that either they come in or that Decepticon Assistant Tactical Officer Swiftstrike be sent out so they can talk to him." Whoever was on the other end paused, and said "They said they agree to drink energon with everybody on the Base if need be, but they want to speak with him."

"You have a Decepticon officer in captivity?" Elita said. "That's quite a coup, you might be able to get a ceasefire out of them in exchange for his release."

"Um, actually, that's me," Sam said. "Ask Optimus, he can probably explain quicker than I can how that occurred." The femmes, who had turned as a body to stare at Sam, turned to look at Optimus, who gave a low chuckle.

"Ask them to hold while we locate him," Optimus said to the intercom. Then he turned back to the femmes.

"Sam ended up fulfilling three life-debts with three mechs who had taken the Code of Cybertron. The first of those was Barricade, who guarded Sam by parking outside his house. He repaid his debt when Starscream found them, and tried to get Barricade to give him Sam to kill. Barricade defended Sam, thus discharging his debt. In doing so, he injured Starscream so badly that without Sam's help, he would have died before Ratchet, who was called by Bumblebee, arrived."

"Ratchet tells me that the tube I held shut was leaking coolant, and that if I hadn't, Starscream would have overheated faster than he did and it would have been fatal," Sam explained.

"It turns out that Starscream had, at some point, sworn to abide by the Code, and as such he had to defend Sam," Optimus picked up from Sam smoothly. "Now Barricade had got away with parking on the lawn disguised as a law enforcement vehicle, but Starscream could not explain away his alt, as aircraft, particularly not _military_ aircraft, are never parked in a suburban street."

"So how did he manage it, Sam?" Elita asked. She seemed genuinely interested, leaning in with the other femmes, who were obviously just as interested but either deferring to Elita or just not so quick or so confident to ask.

"It's a long story, but if you want to hear it, sure," he said. Elita gave him a searching gaze, and then said "Please, Sam, tell us how."

Her manner seemed genuine to Sam, he could not detect any sharpness or sarcasm in her request, so he nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he said, and began to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Autobots.

Chapter Ten.

"So he came to my school under the guise of a vehicle sent by SecDef Keller to request my help," Sam said, taking up the story. "I knew it was him, but I didn't know that he was gonna take me to his Base and keep me, and he fooled all the humans involved," Sam said. "Anyway, first he claimed me as a pet, but I made a few sensible suggestions about how not to get humans too pissed when taking fuel, and he elected me as Soundwave's Assistant Tactical Officer." He paused, and then continued as he saw some of the femmes jumping ahead and making conclusions he feared would be incorrect.

"Starscream said it would be a good idea, as it gave me status, and I was able to suggest ideas that led to the fewest human casualties, and a bit later I became a sort of nurse to their medic, adding a bit more authority to me."

"But your name is Sam," said Firestar. "They asked for Swiftstrike, not Sam." It was Elita who smiled at her ward, and then turned to speak to Sam.

"I would assume he was given the name by the Decepticons, which must mean that he earned it. 'Swiftstrike' suggests a quick attack, so who did you fight to earn your name?"

"Skywarp," he said. "He had caught Bumblebee, and he was grousing that because I had announced something called 'Spark-bonding' to 'Bee that I had robbed him of what he felt was his rightful kill." He ignored the significant looks the femmes exchanged amongst themselves when he mentioned Spark-bonding with 'Bee and carried on talking.

"I got pissed about that so I guess I sassed him, and he cried insult on me, saying that if I refused, I could not claim any rank, that I was simply a pet to be chastised, by him as Starscream was not present." He paused, and then continued.

"Skywarp called for a duel, and I cried insult on him, in turn, and accepted the duel. The medic made rules, first was that Skywarp could not warp, secondly that I be given a weapon as I had none built in, third that it not be to the death, and fourth that Skywarp have one arm immobilised. You see, I had a broken arm from an unpleasant encounter with a mech called Swindle, so Skywarp having two arms free would be an unfair advantage." He looked up to be sure Optimus didn't want to interrupt, but instead of speaking he nodded, so Sam continued talking.

"I was given a laser scalpel, and at first I wondered at how I could defeat him, being six times smaller than him. I was fast enough to get out of his way, but my energy was limited and finite, so sooner or later, unless I did something, I'd be caught. Then I realised that at my height, I could reach his ankles. I used the laser scalpel to cut through the cables that controlled his feet, the equivalent of cutting the Achilles tendon on a human. The action is sometimes referred to as hamstringing." He paused for breath, than continued to speak.

"Anyway, once he was on the floor I let him pick me up and I cut through the wrist tendons. He stayed down for fifteen seconds, so I won. Starscream came in at the end, was pissed that Skywarp had disobeyed his edict that I was not to be harmed, as duelling could have hurt me. But the rest of the Decepticons began chanting, which got me nervous, but Starscream held me up and said I had a new name, Swiftstrike, that I had earned it."

"It's an old Cybertronian custom," Chromia said, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Starscream told me that, and banned anyone else duelling with me as he felt it was too dangerous. But they wanted to hold with custom, so they chose to call me by that. I accept it because they won't allow me to use my old name, my 'sparkling name' as their medic called it." He stopped for breath again, and then carried on.

"So yeah, it's me they're asking for, and I guess I'd better see what they want."

Optimus contacted the control room, speaking aloud so everyone could hear.

"Tell them that they may come in, we will all drink some of Ratchet's energon, which will also be provided to them so they can conserve their own, Swiftstrike will be there shortly." He cut the com, and then looking at the femmes, he said "Starscream's attempts to brew energon have been less than successful. In case Starscream's efforts are what has been brought by them, it is best if we use Ratchet's, we at least know that is drinkable."

"I guess you should go," Elita said. "I guess we femmes should stay hidden for now, but if you have to reveal our existence to strike a deal or something, then do so."

Nodding his assent, he picked up Mikaela while Bumblebee picked up Sam, and they left the Prime's office.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As Bumblebee walked in, Starscream's optics zeroed in on Sam, and he said "Here he is, carried in his bonded's hands." He was, as Mirage had told them, with Barricade and Soundwave, but Sam saw that the bronze mech known as Dr Syn was also present.

Starscream stepped forward, bowed, and said "Assistant Tactical Officer Swiftstrike, I wish to discuss ideas you suggested earlier, about working for humans to earn fuel. As our fuel supplies are dwindling, we thought it might be a pertinent idea to investigate this option that, although we find it distasteful, we may have to adopt." He paused, looking over at Optimus, who stood behind and to one side of Bumblebee. "I am surprised that you allow yourselves to be used like slaves to obtain basic fuel," the Seeker said. "Is that why you defend them, do they have you held in servitude to them?"

"We are not used like slaves," Optimus said. "We are given fuel in order to complete our task, and are paid a good rate for doing the task as well. In addition, we can choose what we will do. We are not, after all, incapable of refusing work or rates we do not wish to take."

"You mean – we can approach different groups of humans rather than the American military?" Starscream asked. Sam interjected at this point, deciding that if they had wanted his help, he had better do so before Optimus said it all for him.

"Well yes, as long as you don't work for enemies of our country, if you sign a peace agreement, and then attack us or one of our allies for another country, that'd be wrong and would piss a lot of people off. You might even be seen as untrustworthy, which could mean that getting another treaty with America, or any other country, could be difficult. But yes, there are lots of occupations available in and out of the Military," he said. "For example, in the Military, you could agree to do reconnaissance sweeps, or even perform at them for air displays, or be used to train their new pilots, help them swiften their reflexes. If training against you, who can act faster than some humans think, their own reflexes will be faster, and an enemy pilot's positively slow! Even in the Military, you have the option to pick and choose what you want to do. Think of it, given fuel to fly AND getting paid for it!" He turned to Soundwave. "You could intercept and decode any signals the Military would be worried about. Or interpret their spy-satellite or reconnaissance craft quicker than they can themselves."

"Hmm, sounds good for me, my wing brothers, probably for Soundwave and maybe Wreckage," Starscream said, while Soundwave inclined his head in assent, "but what about my other grounders. Will they have to take military alts as well?"

"Well, not necessarily," Sam said. "Dropkick could be a Military transport if he wants, but Barricade could work with civil defence, he already has the right alt, he could join the police and chase down criminals." He looked at Barricade, who gave him a small, toothy smile that Sam took as agreement. "And Payload already has his security van, he could set up his own guaranteed delivery security company, or he could be used to take prisoners to and from the station, or to and from prisons, or from prison to court."

He turned to look at the bronze medic who stood by Starscream." Dr Syn, you and Headfixer could, maybe, set up a car hire service, actually hire out cars, or yourselves sometimes, to take humans to and from places. In fact, Headfixer already has a similar colour to be a cab. Or he cpo;us set up one of those plces that scans prolpe and tells them if they've got a risk of heart disease or something, I know your scand are more effective than ours. He could even team up with a human in the know." He looked around, sweeping the Decepticon contingent with his gaze. "You all could!"

"I assume that such an agreement would necessitate a treaty with not just the humans, but with the Autobots," Starscream said. "You have explained the benefits of being at peace with the Humans, but I see no additional benefits of being at peace with those we have warred with for so long to achieve equality with them."

"This will ensure equality!" Sam cried, seeing the chance for long-term peace risking slipping away. "The Autobots do it, so you can too, you'll both be in the same position that way!" He noticed Optimus' optics dim and then brighten, saw Optimus make a small head-motion towards the closed door, and hoped that Optimus had contacted whom he thought he had contacted, as he continued.

"I have just been informed that the Autobots are willing even to share their biggest asset with you, if it will ensure peace," Sam said, "though I believe there will be rules, but they are rules that the Autobots themselves must follow. If you want equality, you must accept the downside of that as well as the upside."

"What asset is this? What have you been hiding from us, and why would such actions motivate us to trust you enough to form a binding peace with you as well as the humans?" Starscream asked.

"As we only landed yesterday, I don't think the Prime has exactly been 'holding out' on you," said a voice from the doorway. Every optic turned to see Arcee and Firestar standing in the doorway, both in what could only be described as provocative poses.

"In fact, as Elita went straight to the Prime and likely wore him out, I doubt he had time to think straight, let alone tell you that we were here," Firestar said with a wink and a saucy smile.

Starscream, his eyes riveted to the curvaceous forms of the femmes in the doorway, said, "And we would be allowed the same rights of access, to court and flatter you and any others who are with you, as the Autobots?"

"Has not your own Assistant Tactical Officer just told you so?" Arcee said smoothly. "You will have the same rights of access to us as long as you also obey the restrictions that we femmes have also imposed upon the Autobots. Your rights and restrictions will be identical to those we have imposed on the mech Autobots. If you give me your com code, I can databurst them to you."

Starscream emitted a sound that resembled bad static interference on a TV in a storm, but must have been his com code, for a moment after it occurred, Arcee's optics dipped as they did when sending a com and then brightened again, and then after a couple of heartbeats, Starscream said "I agree. I will send it to all my mechs to confirm their agreement, but until then, I call, on my authority as Decepticon leader, a ceasefire that will last exactly seventy-two human hours." He nodded.

"I cannot see my mechs disagreeing, but they may need time to think it over. However, the presence of the Autobot femmes changes everything. May I ask how many you number?"

"We number six in total, although I have reason to believe more may be on their way," Arcee replied.

"Very well," Starscream agreed, lacing his hands together and moving them close to Bumblebee's. "Assistant Tactical Officer, may I convey you back to our Base?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sam said. "Did I agree to go with you?"

Starscream levelled a slightly confused ruby gaze on him.

"Have you obtained a rank within the Autobot forces, human?" Starscream asked,

"Um, well, no," Sam said.

"Then your own Military have given you a military rank?" Starscream asked.

"Well, no, but – " Sam said, when Starscream cut him off.

"From what I know of you, you will want to be there. From what I understand of your Military, they will only permit you there if you either have a rank or position of imortance. We are the only participants who have given you a rank, none of the other have. If you want to be there, you must be there with us, helping us to negotiate a fair settlement." Starscream paused, allowing Sam to absorb the information. Then he continued speaking.

"We also need you there to advise us, as we have little experience with dealing or negotiating with humans. As a human yourself, you will have some idea which we will not." He paused. "So, Assistant Tactical Officer Swiftstrike, will you come with us and be included, or refuse, and be excluded. And maybe set us all up to fail?"

Sam paused, then said "When you put it that way, then you should debrief me, Leader Starscream." Standing up, he stepped from Bumblebee's hands to Starscream's. Bumblebee's optics widened and wavered a little, but he gave no other outward sign of his emotions. Sam leaned over to touch one of 'Bee's index fingers comfortingly.

"It's okay, Bee, maybe my participation can cement a more permanent peace."

Bumblebee nodded, as Optimus said "I hope so, Sam, I really hope so. We will all see you in seventy-two hours, give or take a few minutes."

"Swiftstrike, my cockpit and canopy are relatively unchanged between alt and robot mode. Please climb in." Sam did so, nodding to Bumblebee and Optimus reassuringly.

The four Decepticons, one with a human in tow, moved out. Starscream waited to give the grounders a few minutes before he took off, Bumblebee and Optimus watching.

"No other peace treaties attempted have ever succeeded for very long," Optimus said. "I hope Sam can make the difference."

Bumblebee nodded in mute agreement as they watched Starscream's afterburners fire in the cerulean blue sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Living With Autobots.

Chapter Eleven.

"If this it to be a fair treaty, then both the Autobots and the Decepticons should be given the same rights!" Sam said firmly, but not loudly, looking the general who had just addressed the gathering in the eye. Optimus pinched his nasal bridge between his thumb and forefinger, unconsciously mimicking frustrated parents, guardians, and superiors over the world. It was true, Optimus mused, that Sam was acting as a Tactical Officer for the Decepticon side, but, the Prime thought, was he taking his duties too seriously? He looked at Sam's flushed face and alert posture and wondered if the boy was enjoying this.

"The Decepticons attacked the first SOCCENT base, and then our soldiers with no provocation!" the general pointed out. "Do you expect us to welcome, with open arms and no guarantee, a group who have shown us once, and have suggested several times, that humans are no friends of theirs?"

Sam turned back to Starscream, who was representing the Decepticon Air Forces, and Barricade, who had pestered, connived, and threatened himself into the position of Ground Force Commander, much to Starscream's disgust.

"The General raises the point that you are asking him to allow the same access to supplies and weaponry to a group that have shown total disregard for the American people, or indeed all humanity, in the past," Sam explained. He turned to regard Starscream. "The Autobots allied with the humans against you, so the General considers such a request, to allow free range to those he has recently fought, unwise, and that's being polite." He paused, before adding "If the circumstances were reversed, would you trust the Autobots, knowing they had broken their word before. Would you not exercise caution?"

"Yes, you are correct, there is no shame in being cautious on either side," the Seeker said. "But how can we be sure that we are not being sidelined, that we are not being given misinformation, or that the Autobots are not holding out on us?"

"Because, for a start,_ I_ will not hold out on you," Sam stated. "Having lived with you, I can assure the Military that anything you tell them, if accompanied with correct grammar and body language, is sincere." He paused before continuing. "Or if, indeed, it is not."

Sam saw, from the corner of his eye, Starscream beginning to puff up with indignation, but before the annoyed Seeker could say anything, the General spoke.

"If you can assure us that they are being truthful, we can send the Decepticons a transcript of any meetings, just with the names of important people, places, code words, and weapon types and names left out," the General offered.

"Well, yes, that is understandable, even if we have learned earlier how your weapons work, and have ascertained that our projectiles, both personal and long range, are far superior to anything you have at your disposal," Starscream said, with a languor that Sam could see only incensed the human General.

"That's another thing," the human General said. "You seem to expect us to give up all or secrets with no material or intelligence return for us. Why won't you share your weapons technology with us?"

Starscream opened his mouth to speak, but Optimus beat him to it.

"Because, General, your species are too like our own. You are as warlike as we were. We had to learn how to build our weapons the long hard way, and even then, the cost in Cybertronian life, and non-Cybertronian life, was too high. How would we know that weaponry given to you by us would not be used unjustly, and possibly end up being used against Autobot and Decepticon alike?"

"But no, we wouldn't do that!" the General blustered.

"Bullshit!" Sam replied, then bowed in apology to the General. "I mean no disrespect, but a wise man once said that once a new weapon has been found, it will be used at least once, and I believe in the truth of this man's statement. Optimus is right, we _are_ a warlike race. It is true that we might find the same weaponry ourselves, but perhaps using the time to find it ourselves will give us a bit of discipline when it comes to using it, in time." Before he could draw breath to continue, Optimus interjected.

"Perhaps _you_ and your armed forces of today would not, but once discovered, knowledge cannot be undone. "Who could say that in ten, a hundred, four hundred years, one of your descendents would feel the same?" He paused. "No, I agree with Sam, to learn the secret of our weapons, you must do so in your own time, or be wiser than our own race, who destroyed our whole world with the fruits of our research." It was the first time, Sam reflected, that he had ever heard Optimus being bitter.

"Well, yes, okay, let's leave the subject of weapons until another time," the General said, obviously hoping to change Optimus' mind later. "But I still need to ask, what will we, the American people get, for agreeing to this truce and allowing you to let us languish in technological inferiority?" He sat up. "What about propulsion technology, I'm sure with some blueprints of engines and the chemical or nuclear formula of the fuel, you'd have the men at NASA's eternal thanks."

"Because such technology can be adapted for use in weapons, as I am sure you are aware, General," Optimus said with a small chuckle to defuse his chiding words. "However, I believe Ratchet and the Decepticon medic may be able to work with your researchers and doctors to help come up with medical procedures and compounds that may benefit all of your kind." He smiled gently at the General, who had suddenly lost his bluster. "Technological advantages beyond those with military applications can be offered."

"Anyway, wouldn't any truce be beneficial to you?" Sam asked. "Let's face it, you're gonna suffer losses against the Decepticons any time you fight, just as people are lost in any conflict. Possibly more would be lost against the Decepticons due to their superior firepower and their tough armour." He paused, then continued. "Why send more young American men and woman into battle, when some of them will die, when you could avoid the necessity, avoid their deaths, by calling a truce?"

"Well, yes, but – " The General was cut off by Starscream.

"Well yes but what? Do you expect us to give up everything, especially when this is just the beginning of a truce? Would you not yourself pass information only once you've learned to trust another, which takes time? You must understand that the standards you apply to yourselves also apply to us. We have come to you offering peace. Why not start with a truce, so we can all get together to talk like the civilised beings we are, rather than all this…this secrecy and barbed words, this…this…" Starscream seemed to run out of words then, and glanced at Sam for help.

"Cloak and dagger?" Sam suggested.

"Yes, rather than this 'cloak and dagger', why not just arrange the truce, we can sort out details later, we've offered medical knowledge, yet you want more right away? Perhaps we could offer advice on materials for armour, or find a way to help ease your fuel issues by showing you new ways to utilise existing materials you currently do not utilise for this purpose?" Starscream said.

"General, permission to speak?" Major Lennox, who had so far remained quiet, whispered to the General. The General looked at him, and nodded his approval. The Major stood, and addressed the representatives of all three groups.

"May I suggest a compromise?" he asked. "I know that everyone is suspicious of everyone else, so why not call a truce, and sweeten the deal with a small sample of what we all have to offer?" He looked at Starscream, Sam, and Barricade. "Maybe the Decepticons, with the humans' agreement, can have some of the equality they crave, perhaps humanity can give them fuel, acknowledge their opinions and allow them legality for a time, so they do not have to skulk about under the radar, can buy or barter or commission services they require. Open a choice few air bases and army bases where they can refuel, relax, perhaps get to know some of their human counterparts." He stopped, and looked next at Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet, who represented the Autobots.

"The Autobots could perhaps be given the chance to engage in separate discussions with the Decepticons on matters that do not involve us. Perhaps their medics can exchange information that concerns them all, perhaps their Leaders can discuss both groups' co-operation, debate and agree what they will and will not accept from the other, and what they would need, on both sides."

Then he turned to face his own General, and the Presidential aide who had promised that copies of his record of the meeting would be sent to the Autobots, Decepticons and Humans around the table, as well as to the President and various relevant departments and all the different factions who might later get into power, plus to all relevant civilian organisations and groups who might need to be informed.

"Perhaps in return for fuel and safety at certain installations, we could ask for one medical technique against one specific disease, and maybe some pointers towards an altermative power source we are not yet using," he said. Lifting his hand to stop protests from the human side of the table, he raised his voice. "Both the Autobots and the Decepticons cannot give us their technology for leaving the planet for fear of it being misused, but perhaps either side could obtain raw materials from, say, asteroids, and bring it here for refinement, in return for neccessary goods and a percentage of the refined substance they bring."

Lennox looked at the Decepticons, and the moment he saw Starscream rising to his feet, looking outraged, he realised he had said something wrong.

"We swore when we rose up that we would never be sent into the mines again!" the Decepticon leader said shrilly. "What you are suggesting – that is the slavery we swore we would never accept again!" he screeched. Half of the two other sides were up by now, but it was Optimus who silenced everybody as he stood up and bellowed "Silence! Please allow me to speak!"

Sam too was trying to calm Starscream, and it took him begging to get the Seeker to at least listen to what Optimus had to say, but Starscream thankfully thought that would do no harm, and the various sides settled down. When he knew he had their attention, Optimus Prime spoke.

"I believe that what Major Lennox was suggesting that we _all_, Autobot _and_ Decepticon, _if we so choose_, could mine asteroids. As the humans are short of raw materials we Cybertronians, gaining it from them whether we buy it or simply take it, will also have a shortage of certain resources. If we agreed with the humans a fair share of the processed product – say fifty per cent – I would volunteer to do a proportion of the mining myself. I suggest that if this offer is accepted, the choice of whether to go up and mine should be an individual and voluntary decision, that no resentment be held against any individual who chooses not to participate in the mining."

He paused. "On Cybertron, some who were forced into the mines suffered terrible consequences from which they, and sometimes their families, never recovered. Some were so unsuited to the task that they went insane, and as well as attacking others in their madness, they often killed themselves."

Starscream knew that Optimus was referring to Seekers, without actually stating it was often Seekers, for which Starscream was grateful. He didn't want the humans to find another weakness against him, but this way was a safeguard that would not give the game away. He surprised himself by raising his hand and saying "I accept. Let us have a ceasefire, so we can discuss our needs and desires in more detail." Sam was swift to raise his hand in agreement, and after a slight hesitation, Barricade raised his hand as well.

Optimus too raised his hand after a quick glance at Ratchet and Ironhide, and this time it was Ratchet who raised his hand quickly to join the Prime's, while Ironhide was the uncertain one, finally raising his hand with a bately-heard growl.

Lennox raised his hand in agreement for the humans, and the General and aide were quick to join him.

"May I suggest that we all disperse for now, we can work out the details after a break," Optimus said. "There are various beverages available for the humans, and they have provided air fuel and petrol and diesel for those who travel on the ground. Ratchet has donated several tanks of standard grade energon, and a more limited supply of his prized high-grade."

Once the Autobots and humans had left, Starscream put his hands out for Sam, and then turned to Barricade.

"Why were you so slow to put your hand up? Was something they said giving you cause for concern? If so, I should know, so we can raise it at their next round of talks."

Barricade grinned toothily. "No, nothing gave me cause for concern." His mouth gaped wider as the frontliner smiled, and then mimicked a human gesture, flicking one optic-shutter closed and then open in a fair approximation of a wink.

"As the humans might say, I just wanted to make them sweat a little."


	12. Chapter 12

Living With Autobots.

Epilogue.

A Month Later.

"Well, after hearing your side of things from Optimus and yourself, I was still concerned about what the loss of the AllSpark meant to us, after all, we were in a war situation," Elita told Sam, who was sat in an armchair on Optimus' desk. "That is why we femmes, after arrival on this world, thought to offer our participation in dates to the Decepticons to give encouragement to them to consider a treaty."

She paused. "That way, not only were we giving them an incentive, but also, we hoped, it would pre-empt them from just taking what they wanted, or felt they needed, from us. Forcing an individual was considered taboo on Cybertron, but then again, before the war, so was killing another individual. We did not know if the taboo would survive the conflict between us, or if the Decepticons were desperate enough to break it. We'd rather offer on our terms than have the choice taken from us, and in addition it gave the Decepticons cause to see it as a concession to them."

"And it appears to have succeeded, for the Decepticons have been in discussion with the humans, who have now suggested that we use our technology to take humans to other worlds," Optimus said. "The suggestion was also made to take human miners to asteroids to gain ores and materials for use and refinement on both sides, which Starscream and the Decepticons, after their negative experiences on Cybertron, thoroughly approve of. Perhaps, if they see humans and some of us Autobots willing to do mining, the Decepticons may later wish to assist." Optimus dipped his head in a nod. "Until then, the Decepticons can pay with assist to humans in other ways, not least by helping transport the human miners to where they are needed once suits for their use have been made from the designs we all participated in creating."

"Well, I guess that's a relief, that the permanent treaty is being worked on and so far seems to be succeeding," Sam said. "I mean, I guess there will probably be snags, I gather there always are in these things, until and unless there are compromises made on all sides, but seeing as all sides want what the others can give, they are likely to work it out, right?" Sam asked.

"Indeed, Sam, and it is good that a treaty is finally being agreed, for on two occasions now Decepticons have shown it is possible, and even sometimes enjoyable, for them to interact with and get to know humans, all thanks to you showing the same reverence for life we all used to have, and perhaps can have again." He smiled. "Once again, Sam, you may well have helped save many lives, not just those here, but others who have not even come to be yet, by helping the Decepticons accept humans as functioning, likeable, and useful individuals, and helping to broker the peace between three disparate sides."

"Hey, wait a minute, I accept that my saving you before I became Dr Syn's assistant meant the Code of Cybertron was still binding on you, but the treaty, and much of that time when I was letting Starscream repay his obligation under the Code, happened _after_ Dr Syn gave me that position," Sam said. "As Dr Syn's assistant-cum-nurse, I don't have to accept 'repayments' now, as it's what people with medical positions do, right?" Sam said uncertainly.

Optimus gave a small laugh. "Relax, Sam, you are correct, I don't believe anybody will wish to invoke the Code on you as a result of this treaty, diplomats are also exempt in matters of treaty and agreements, and you acted in that capacity for the Decepticons." He paused. "My own obligation to you, by preventing Elita from destroying you over the destruction of the AllSpark, has also been discharged, which is just as well as the Decepticons insisted on you representing them in order to broker the truce that it seems will lead to a treaty. Guarding you in that situation would have proved extremely problematic, I would probably have been forced to invoke a Decepticon proxy."

"Yeah, I guess so, I guess it's been good not having you following me around anymore, but weird, too," Sam said. "If the Decepticons don't want my help with the final treaty, can I come here to find out how it's going?"

"Certainly, Sam," Optimus said, as Sam stood and Elita carefully cupped her hands in front of the boy. Sam looked surprised, and then apprehensive, before cautiously stepping into her hands.

"Optimus explained everything and things have turned out pretty well in spite of the loss of the AllSpark," Elita said, "partly because of you, and in part because the AllSpark is gone. I promised Optimus I wouldn't hurt you because of the loss of the AllSpark, I now make that promise to you, and I don't break my promises." With that, she carried the human boy to Optimus' door, opening it for him so he could leave.

Taking the hint, Sam did so.

He found Bumblebee waiting for him just down the corridor, allowing the yellow and black scout to carry him to the courtyard.

"Come on, 'Bee, let's go home, I'm exhausted and I want to sleep," Sam said.

The Autobot stood back from his human friend, folding down into Camaro form, and the human got in and placed his hands lightly on the wheel.

The Camaro peeled out of the Autobot Base and onto the road, heading for the small town of Tranquility where Sam lived.

A/N: Writing this series has been a lot of fun, and I'm a bit sad to see it come to an end. If I have any new ideas – or if you do, and offer them, and I choose to use them (credit will be given) I may revisit this trilogy, or perhaps the Code of Cybertron idea in a different story. However, for now, this story has reached The End.


End file.
